The Cards Started It
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Lucy's cousin, Hermione Granger was carried into the guild by Cobra. Where she ended up falling onto Bickslow. Shortly after that Cana sat down with all the girls of the guild to fated cards. From there most of the men from the guild ended up hunting down the women. See how the cards started it all. But luckily, Hermione and Lucy weren't hunted down like the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Cobra/Lucy, Bickslow/Hermione

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

The guild was normally nosy. People were talking, drinking, and fighting. It wouldn't be a normal day without it being any other way. It had been a while since the guild had been brought back together and with that added members. Those added members had also concluded the group of Crime Sorcière.

Just as life was moving on, the doors of the guild were slammed open. To where the guild was able to see who was making their way into the building. Cobra came into the guild with a body over his shoulder. He walked towards the corner of the guild. Where he knew a close acquaintance was and help with the woman to stand upon her feet, who was on his shoulder.

The acquaintance of Cobra's spoke up, "Cobra, did you finally get me a girlfriend?"

Cobra's purple eye gave the other man a glare, "Shut it, soul boy." Causing many within the guild to take notice of them. "I found her disoriented in the forest, asking me to help find her cousin, Lucy Heartfilia. And since I only have known about one, I have brought her here."

"Then why did you bring her over to me?"

"I didn't want to deal with Salamander!"

The young woman was on her feet, glancing around realizing that she was dizzy and lightheaded. "Where's… Lucy…" She moved and somehow had tripped over her own feet and fell onto the ground. Once she had found out that she was lying down, she felt her back against a back of someone else. "Why… me..?"

A sound of many feet came towards them. The young woman glanced up to see many moving faces making their way into her view. A young woman with long blonde hair glanced down with worry within her eyes until she saw who was on the floor. "Hermione!"

Everyone within the guild glanced at Lucy with surprised looks within their eyes. Except for the man that was laying on the floor with the said woman on his back. He gave a sigh before moving a helmet from his head and crossed his arms under his chin.

A deep voice called out to the man on the ground. "Are you alright down there, Bickslow?"

The man sounded happy, "Yeah I'm fine. Who can say a woman drops on me any day of the week?"

Lucy gasped, "I hope for your well being that you'll keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!" She then glanced at the brown haired woman. "Hermione, do you need help getting up?"

The young woman giggled, "Let me get this dizziness under control before I move." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry that I'm laying on you."

Bickslow smirked, "Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need." He glanced up towards where he saw that Cobra had made his way to him. ' _Is she hot?'_

Cobra gave a smirk. "Classy…" He knew enough to tell the man something without giving rise to the woman's cousin. Which many had faced at least a time or two with her famous kicks. He really didn't want to face another one of those if he could help it. He glanced up to the blonde and noticed that her main focus is the woman upon the Seith mage.

"Hermione, what happened?" Lucy looked worried beyond anyone has ever seen before. "The last I've heard from you, your family were sent off to some off world. Then off to a far off school within the far off world! I deserve answers!"

The young woman sighed, "Am I in a place full of wizards?"

"They're called mages here, Hermione."

Hermione, who still had her eyes closed grumbled. "Well, it started when mother was given a prophecy. That forced us to move to another world…" She told them her story of how she moved to a place called Earth. A place known as England and then went to a school known as Hogwarts for witches and wizards. "I met a wizard who turned everything I knew upside down… I was an excellent student but every day was either life or death…"

She explained that there was a dark wizard that was trying to kill her best friend. Everyone within the guild was shocked. To find that her friend had lived through all the ordeals that he had faced.

Lucy growled, "That is fine and dandy, Hermione. But that doesn't explain how you got here?"

Hermione sighed, she was able to open her eyes and noticed the world was not spinning anymore. "I was in a middle of a battle at my school when I was hit with a spell. The spell that hit me was supposed to kill me, but it sent me here instead."

An elder voice spoke from the bar. "That would explain how Cobra had found you. Disoriented and the world spinning around you, out of control." He took a drink from his tankard. "Tell me girl, who was one of your teachers that were the head of your school?"

"Albus Dumbledore," stated Hermione with a calming voice. Which none would have found when they were within her shoes.

"Hmmm," sounded the elder man.

It caused many people to glance at their guild master. "Do you know him," asked Lucy with wonder in her voice.

"Yes, I do… He was known as the take chances type of man," the master stated with a dark look in his eyes. "Girl, can you get up?"

Hermione spoke softly, hoping the man that she was on could hear her. "I'm going to move towards the right, so you'll know which way I'm going."

"Understood," he answered just as softly.

Together the two moved to where Hermione was able to roll off of Bickslow. Without causing either one of them harm. Bickslow had gotten upon his feet faster and then helped the woman that was upon his back upon her feet too. They gave each other a quick glance before Hermione was pushed towards the master. Which she found to be a very short man.

The man glanced at her with a surprised look in his eyes. "What is your name and how do you know of our Lucy?"

Hermione gave a small smile, she was glad that her cousin was able to find people that were loyal. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm Lucy's long lost cousin…"

"WHAT," yelled the guild at large.

Hermione jumped from where she stood and turned to her blonde cousin with a surprised look in her eyes. "Can you explain the explosion of excitement?"

Lucy giggled, "It's something to get used too." She came and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "But I wouldn't have it any other way…"

A woman at the bar with a bikini top called out, "I know what we can do since your cousin is here. We can play a game with fated cards."

Lucy gasped, "Cana…"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a silver haired bartender. "Oh, that sounds wonderful…" She had risen her hands over her heart. "It's about time we have more couples in this place." She gave a dark glare within the room. "I haven't seen any new relationships in a long time and I want tons of babies to run around here."

Hermione gave her cousin a worried look, who also had a slightly scared look. "Does she do this often?"

"Sadly yes, but she wouldn't be Mira." Lucy glanced around and noticed that all the males had rushed up towards the second floor. To get out of the reach of Mira and Cana's influences. "It looks like us girls are being cornered for this…"

The dark brown-haired woman had gotten up from where she was sitting. Making her way towards the middle of the guild. From there, the men were able to see the cards. Between Hermione and Lucy. Neither one of them felt comfortable for the men to be able to know what their cards hold. It was enough to make them shiver of what the cards hold.

Hermione spoke loud enough for most to hear. "I would rather have the stars tell me what I'm destined to have."

"Me too," stated Lucy with worry in her voice.

"Alright ladies," Cana called out. "Let's make a circle!" All the girls had circled around her. Which brought Hermione to use her magic through her hands. Bringing four large rectangular tables together. Along with the benches to surround the tables. The men were surprised to see how useful her magic was. "This is how is going to happen," Cana glanced at all the women around her. "A card is going to make its way to you and I don't want you to see who it is. Not until I give each and every one of you a reading. Once that reading is done, then you can flip it over to that person's image."

Mira asked from where she sat, "So the first card that is thrown at us, we can't see?"

"Nope," stated Cana with a smirk on her lips. "At least not until I give you the full reading before the reveal." She grabbed a desk of her cards and went through all the images until only the pictures of the men remain in the deck. She then placed the rest back into her purse.

Cana then slid the deck of cards face down and mumbled a spell, as her hands hover over the cards. A flash of bright purple light came upon the cards before they made their way to each of the women's hearts. The brown-haired woman glanced up with raised eyebrows. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that…"

Mira gave a surprised look towards the card mage. "What it supposed to do this?"

"Well," Cana tapped her finger on her chin. "I did say, what the soul's inner heart is destined to have…" She glanced towards all the girls around her. "But I didn't realize that this would happen." She then turned towards Mira. "Well since you spoke first, I'll read your soul's destiny."

Cana made her way towards Mira and sat down next to her, while the other girls moved over to let her sit. She brought out another deck and shoveled it before allowed Mira to cut it. Cana grabbed the card that was on Mira and placed it before her, before placing three more cards before her. She then flipped the three new cards over and glanced at them.

Cana glanced at Mira with a smile. "Well, this man has many similarities to you." She then glanced at the cards again. "You've known this man for quite a bit of time. If I hadn't done this, you would have found each other regardless."

"Really," asked Mira with wonder in her voice. "Well, who is it?"

Cana flipped the card over with a shocked look on her face. "Well, after Fantasia… I can see this…"

Mira glanced towards the card and gasped, "Freed..?"

A dark sounding voice bellowed from upstairs. "Oh thank God." Many within the guild knew that voice. The only blonde male in the house.

While another voice that came from upstairs that sounded a bit squeaky. "Why me..?"

Cana then turned to the next girl, who happened to be Evergreen. She shuffled her deck before giving the fairy woman her reading. "This man is someone that you've spent many hours with. You two are from two different worlds… Oh, a strong man…" She flipped the card over to where she could see the image. "Elfman!"

Evergreen glanced down with a blush making its way across her cheeks. While a voice from upstairs became soft, more than it has ever been in his life. "Oh… man…"

One by one, all the girls were finding out who they were fated to be with. Laki had Max. Kinana had Midnight, which brought the two a stuttering mess. Erza had Jellal, who blushed like no other. Juvia to her delight had Gray, who ended up trying to run out of the guild. But ended up being lassoed by a few of the men to keep him grounded enough to face his fate.

When it came to Lucy's turn, Cana gave a raised eyebrow towards the blonde. "Wow, Lucy. You and your man haven't had much a blessing of a history…" This caused many within the guild to pay a lot of attention to was being said. "You two clash more ways than one. But it's guaranteed to have a very passionate love life… You are also guaranteed to have someone to protect you. Like no other has, though…" She flipped the card over with a shirk. "Cobra!"

Lucy paled, "Cobra…" She glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was either looking towards her. Or the man upstairs, who wasn't making any attempt of hiding. All he had was a smirk plastered on his face. She even glanced up to him, ' _Why isn't he mad about all of this?'_

Then after a moment of silence, a voice called out, "No fucking way…" Everyone turned to the pink-haired pyro. "There is no way they are destined to be with one another!" When no one else was fighting it, he gave everyone a dark look. "Hasn't everyone forgotten that he's tried to kill her at least twice?"

Cobra gave a dark look. "The first time was Brain's doing, while the second one was Midnight's plan. Not mine!" He hissed while the angered look didn't leave the pink-haired man's face. "Are you forgetting that I helped with the dragon issue. Otherwise, most of the people within the room would have been killed that day."

"Fine," Natsu huffed. "You have a point."

Cana gulped and leaned into Lucy with a whisper. "I hope the bedroom would be wild enough for you." Lucy was deep in red in her blush that it traveled all over her body. Cana then made her way to Hermione, she did what she had done before and flipped the three cards over. "Well, your man is a fool hearted man, loving and dependable. Which something tells me that is the kind of man you need in your life." Cana then flipped the last card over to see who was on the card. "Bickslow," she gasped with unsureness in her voice.

Lucy hissed, "I can handle Cobra being on my card but Bickslow on my cousin's." She shook her head. "He's a big perverted flirt…"

"Hey," called out a voice that she knew was standing next to Cobra. She was not willing to look up towards either of them. Lucy growled out, "What is the percentage of probability that happiness comes from the knowledge of these cards?"

"Ninety-eight percent!"

As Lucy was going through her fit. Hermione had glanced up towards the upper floor and noticed that the guy that she had laid on, was the man on her card. Normally she was not into fate and destiny but having a friend like Harry. It was hard to even not ignore those anymore.

Ever since she was brought back to Earthland, she was thrown into destined situations. She ran into a man that knew Lucy, who brought her to the guild where she could find her cousin. Then she ended up falling onto the man that she was supposed to be fated to be with.

' _Granted I've fought most of my Hogwarts life, fighting Harry about fate. He would some how prove me wrong.'_ Hermione took a quick look towards the cards again. ' _Have I seen a lot of the unknown to even allow fate to take over my life?'_ She had to admit that being back to Earthland. It was something that she would never have imagined would ever happen. But here she was, back with her cousin again. ' _I have nothing else to do but allow fate take over. I'm just too tired to fight against it…'_

She noticed the man that was known as Cobra had leaned into Bickslow and spoke into his ear. She didn't know what they were talking about. But it was enough to make her shiver from where she sat. Hermione then noticed that Lucy had stopped her ranting enough to ask the woman, known as Cana something. "What about you, what does your card show?"

Cana huffed but went through the steps that she needed to do and flipped the three over. "He is strong, loyal and demanding." She then flipped the next card over and shrieked, "NO FLIPPING WAY!"

Lucy huffed, "Who is it." She then grabbed the card to see who it was and started laughing, "Laxus!"

A sound of what sounded like someone had fallen onto their butt from upstairs was heard. Before a man sounded roar of laughter came out of nowhere. Making the building shake lightly.

A man's voice called out the one who was laughing, "Boss, are you alright?" Hermione was starting to know that voice well, the one that she knew to be Bickslow. She found that he had a better sounding voice than anyone she had heard from Hogwarts. ' _At least that's a plus. But sadly, no one has a voice like Professor Snape's…'_

Cana growled as she went around the table for the rest of the girls. Wendy didn't have a card. Which she told the little blue-haired girl that she didn't have the card for the guy or she hadn't met the guy yet. Then she went to a little shy woman with a bookworm vibe, which happened to be Levy. She ended up having Gajeel, who the guy was chuckling darkly from upstairs.

A young woman with short silver hair piped up, "What about me, Cana?"

"Let's see Lisanna," Cana went over to her with raised eyebrows. "You've heard of this person but know that he has a flashy personality…" She then flipped the card over with a laugh. "Eve from Blue Pegasus!"

Natsu from upstairs cheered, "Yahoo. I'm not tied down…" He turned towards the others within the guild. He noticed that there were a few of them that were angered. To see that the pink-haired man was free from fate's interference. "Gotta go…" He turned from everyone and ran from the guild at full speed that few have ever imagined from such a man.

Lucy glanced upstairs for a moment before grabbing Hermione's hand. "Let's go before the men decided to use this time to go hunting."

"Hunting for what?"

"For their destined women… If I know this guild enough, it's a welcome sign for them to do so." It was enough to cause many of the women within the guild to get up and run out of the guild doors. Each one of them splitting up in different directions. Every one of them making it to their homes before the men had decided to make due to what they knew.

As the two ran towards Lucy's apartment, they heard a far off shrieks from other women from the guild. Knowing that they were indeed being hunted by the men. "Come on Hermione, we got to run…"

As the two ran through the streets of Magnolia, a couple of shadows jumped in front of the two young women. Causing the two to slide to a stop, before running head into them. From what little they could see in front of them, it was enough to know who was standing before them. They were the two people that they were hoping to avoid that night.

"Cobra," gasped Lucy as she was walking backwards with Hermione next to her. Then she glanced towards the other man with glare in her eyes. "Bickslow." She turned to her cousin next to her. "Do you have any ideas of what we should do?"

Hermione grumbled, "Maybe…" She raised her hands towards the two men before her. A blink of an eye later, ropes came out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around the two men. Allowing the two women to run forwards once again.

They heard Bickslow's voice calling to them, "If you're into kinky stuff. I'm willing to oblige."

"HELL NO," cried out the two women, as they traveled through the streets.

Once they had gotten into the apartment. They locked everything that would allow anything into the place. They made sure that every door, window, and even the chimney was locked up tight. The two girls had found their way back into the living room with a sigh as they fell onto the couch.

"Lucy," Hermione gasped out as she was trying to find air to get into her lungs. "Your guild is… strange."

The blonde huffed from where she sat. "That is putting it mildly." She shook her head. "But I must say… Those guys aren't what I would expect."

Hermione turned to her cousin, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Cobra normally denies everything. Even if he may have feelings for someone…" Her mind trailed off for a bit, as her brain worked things out. "Then there is Bickslow, yeah he can be a flirt and a pervert. But I've never seen him focus on one woman as much as he had today." She shook her head. "I don't know, did you pick up a feeling that maybe the cards put them on a spell?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I think it's more a pointed awareness. Making them realize that they have a feeling for someone." She gave a deep sigh. "I don't know, maybe I'm reading into it way too deep."

At that moment they heard a couple of thumps hitting the roof of the apartment. Causing Lucy to glance up, "I hope they wouldn't find away in."

"Don't worry," stated Hermione with a smile. "I've already cast a spell that would keep them out." She took a deep huff. "As long as we don't open a door or a window that is."

"Good," sighed Lucy from where she sat. "We should get some sleep and hopefully we're able to leave to go back to the guild in the morning."

The two had gone to sleep. Lucy in her bed, while Hermione was on the couch. Each one of them was hoping for a non-stressful day for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

Cobra and Bickslow were sitting above the apartment of where Lucy was living. Along with Hermione inside. They had fought hard to get out of the ropes that the brown-haired girl had thrown at them. They had to admit that her magic was strong enough to hold them until the girls had entered the apartment. Neither one of them could explain what was causing them to hunt down the girls. But knew it was overwhelming to ignore.

Once the two felt the magic surrounding the apartment, which caused to dull the need to get to them. They were able to breathe but couldn't leave the area of where the women were. Neither one of them knew why, but knew it had to be because of the Card Mage.

Bickslow sighed, "Can you explain to me what this feeling I'm feeling?"

Cobra grumbled, "Does the feeling feel like an inner voice that won't shut up?" The poison slayer glanced towards the other man. "Like an inner drive that is leading to your female?"

Knighted fool looking guy's eyebrow raised for a moment, "Yeah that."

The maroon-haired male fell onto his back, as he glanced up towards the star covered sky. "That is the same with my inner dragon. During that drunk's card reading is when it got stronger." His eye twitched for a moment. "I have to wonder, did she drive the sense of a dragon slayer into all the males of the guild?"

"That would explain a lot of hunting parties tonight…" Bickslow glanced over the city. Hearing many howls and shrieks throughout the city. "I kind of feel sorry for all the girls… I mean, having us guys chasing them and not the way they may have wanted." He glanced down at his hands. "I just hope this feeling leaves in the morning and I can face her without her being scared of me."

"I don't think Bright Eyes would give me a chance…"

"Are you kidding me! From what I understood from earlier Cobra, she doesn't have an issue with you." The Seith Mage sighed as he took a breath. "She has an issue with me being with her cousin, though."

The two had become somewhat of friends after the guild had gotten back together. When Crime Sorcière had become members. It was a night of drinking that they were able to talk about their own ways of dealing with souls. Since then, they were able to talk to one another more than most people in the guild. They had even learned to read one another, knowing when the other is lying or holding back.

"When did you have a feeling for Cosplay, snake-breath?"

The poison slayer chuckled, "I don't really know when… But if I have to place a finger on when I would have to say the clock." He gave a small nod. "Seeing her facing Midnight with fire within her eyes. Even without Salamander being there to help her. I must say, it brought my cold heart to life." He then turned towards the other male. "What about you, when did you fall for her cousin?"

"When she fell on me," he gave a smirk. He then glanced towards the canal below. Seeing the streetlights reflection of the dark water. "I don't know, I felt a spark when our bodies were near each other. It was the calmest that I've felt near someone. I guess I just want to have her, so I can feel the calmness whenever she's with me."

Cobra nodded, "That makes sense…" His lips pulled, making him sinister in the dark. "I can hear them…" His eye popped open wide. "They heard every word we've said." He then glanced at the Seith Mage. "Neither one is afraid after hearing us. But wish to know us before stepping into anything."

Bickslow nodded, "I would agree…" His own smile pulled at his lips. "At least that is something we can all agree on."

As soon as the midnight hour had chimed. The spell that seemed to have been put upon them was lifted, allowing the two men to move off of the apartment. They agreed to meet up at the guild in the morning. It was time to split their ways.

Each one of them was thinking, ' _Will she be open to giving me a chance..?'_

The next morning, Bickslow and Cobra had met up in the streets of Magnolia. They were making their way to the guild, hoping that they would see the girls there and hope that no pain came to them. When they reached the building, Cobra raised his arm to prevent Bickslow from moving.

"What's up?"

The maroon man gave a sigh, "I hear a lot of confused souls in there." His eyebrow raised, "I think whatever was on the cards had caused a lot of discomfort in the guild."

Bickslow gave a worried look but nodded. "I guess that would make sense since the men went on a man hunt with the women last night."

The two had decided to make the rest of the way into the guild. Once inside, they saw many women glaring at the men. The two men could feel that the temperature of the place had either gone up or down in some places. But neither of them saw Lucy or Hermione. They made their way to the bar, where they saw Mira with a scolding look on her face.

Bickslow had taken a chance with his wacky good lucky self. "Hey, Mira! Have you seen Cosplay or her cousin in today?"

The silver haired maid, who normally looked sweet gave the fool hearted knight a heated glare. "No, I haven't! Didn't you chase them down last night, like the rest of the men have?!"

"No," Cobra answered with a huff. "Bright Eye's cousin prevented us from doing so, she roped us in the middle of the street."

A holler called from upstairs, the one person who started everything the day before. "She roped your asses last night?! Ohooo, I would like to see that!"

Bickslow gave a growl, "What did you do to the cards last night?" He looked towards the other people within the guild. Noticing that all of them were interested in what was being said. "You laced the cards with something!"

"You're right, I did," answered the card mage, who was leaning on the rail from the second floor. "I knew that no one would act on their impulses for getting things started. So I made sure that the males would get their act together and get their woman."

Cobra let out his own predatory sound of his own. "Did you have to make everyone act like dragons, chasing after their mates?!"

Cana gulped from where she stood, even without a cup in her hands. "You mean, I made all the males have dragon impulses!" She raised her hands and raked her fingers through her hair. "Oh, this is bad. Very bad…" She glanced towards Mira and saw a heated glare from her. "I'm sorry Mira, you did want the immediate effect."

Mira groaned from where she leaned against the bar. "I don't think the guild can handle another night like that…" She glanced towards Cana with a raised eyebrow. "How come you're at the guild before I came in?"

Cana's cheeks came inflamed. "That's because I never left last night," she squeaked out. At that moment a massive arm wrapped itself around the woman's waist. Bringing her closer to a blonde male behind her. "I didn't hear you complain," stated the husky voice.

Mira gulped from where she stood. "Laxus?" The silver haired woman shook her head in a daze. "I forgot you two ended up with one another." She then glanced at the two that had come in. "Well, I could use some help, if you don't mind."

Cobra shook his head. "You wouldn't want me to handle foods." He raised his hands. "I'm a poison slayer if someone angers me I could poison them."

Mira grumbled, "Well it's not too late to ask you to spike a few of them…" She waved him towards the drinks. "I know that you're good at doing drinks…" Mira then glanced at Bickslow. "I know you can cook, I've seen you learn some things at that restaurant that everyone works at from time to time."

Bickslow nodded, "Yeah. I can't hide from that." He went into the kitchen and started on the task of cooking for the guild that day. He knew that even though he didn't prank people this time around. He knew that he needed to help out because Mira could kill him, knowing her bad mood that is.

The two had worked at their stations for a couple hours. Before Lucy and Hermione had found their way into the guild. They gave each other worried glances before sitting at the bar and talked with Mira. The two guys heard that the girls learn from the silver barmaid about the laced cards.

"Are you serious," gasped Lucy with heat in her eyes. "That was the reason behind all the hunting parties last night?"

Mira nodded with sorrow in her eyes. "Afraid so, I guess Cana didn't understand the meaning of subtle…" She shook her head. "Glad to hear that the two of you had fought your way home…"

Lucy grumbled, "Seeing that they're here that they told you."

"Yep," she spoke with the loud sounding 'p'.

Hermione sighed, seeing that the whole kitchen needed a cleanup. She stayed from where she sat and snapped her fingers, causing the kitchen to clean itself. Causing many pots and pans to fly pass Bickslow, making the said man to yelp. All the dirty things made it's way to the sink and washed themselves.

Everyone that was either at the bar or in the kitchen. Glanced towards Hermione with shock looking faces. Mira gave a giggle. "I like your magic… I may have to ask you to help clean up more often."

The Hogwarts student glanced at her cousin. "Doesn't anyone else use magic like I do?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, everyone has only one type of magic that they're a master at. Like with me, I work with Celestial Spirits. A group of other worldly beings that come from my keys to help me." She then pointed towards Cobra. "Then you have mages like him, who only control an element. Which he is a master of poison and even eats poison to generate his own."

Cobra had taken that moment to speak up. "Don't forget that I'm one of the very few who have master the lost art of dragon slaying." He purred out while he was making a drink. "That is the sole reason why I eat poison in the first place. Then you have Laxus, Gajeel, and Salamander with their own elements."

"Salamander," asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you mean Natsu?"

"Yes he does," answered Lucy. "He deals with fire."

Hermione then glanced at the blonde next to her. "You said that you're a Celestial Mage, why don't you show what you mean?"

Lucy glanced at her keys, "Well I can ask him to come out since it's been a while that he been at the guild." She pulled the key out and faced away from the bar. "I open the gate to the Lion, Leo." After a moment a flash of gold glider came and a moment later a man stood before them with his wild ginger hair.

The man was about to open his mouth to say something, when Hermione gasped out, "Charlie!" The ginger turned his head to give a glance towards her, giving her a wide eyed look, "Hermione Granger!" Causing the two the hug each other.

"Loke," asked Lucy with worry in her voice. "Why does my cousin think you're this Charlie person?"

The two pulled away from each other, causing the man to look at Lucy with sorrow in his eyes. "I was known by Charlie Weasley from Earth, at least hundreds of years ago." He shook his head. "Everyone had thought that Hermione was dead, because after the war. She was nowhere to be seen."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Sorry Charlie, but I was from here before I moved to Earth when I was younger." She glanced at Lucy. "He was one of my friend's brother, who worked with dragons."

Lucy gave her spirit a surprised look in her eyes. "Is that why you know how to handle Natsu at times. Because you've worked with dragons in your past life?"

"Yes," stated the ginger before her with a smirk. "Plus, Natsu is easy to read as a dragon at times. You just have to know what looks go with what attitude." He then turned towards Hermione with a sad look in his eyes. "My name is Loke around here. I nearly died, if it weren't for your cousin here."

"Really, wow." Hermione glanced at the Lucy with a smile on her lips. "If I remember right, he was a big flirt from where I came from, but he would anger his mother by not settling down."

"That sounds about right," stated Lucy with heat in her eyes. "He wouldn't stop flirting with me…"

"Is that right," Hermione glared at the ginger in front of her. "Do I need to teach you like I did back then about flirting with those that don't like it?"

"NO," yelled Loke with fear in his eyes. He raised his hands and shook his head. "Please don't Hermione!"

Lucy smirked from where she sat, she was enjoying the fear in her spirit's face. "What did you do?"

Hermione huffed, while folding her arms over her chest. "His two brothers gave me the idea for me to turn into a man for a day. After that day, he stopped…" She shook her head, laughing at a bit of memory that flashed into her mind. "Even his younger brother gave me more respect afterward."

Lucy gulped with uneasiness in her eyes. "I don't know about that…" She glanced around for a moment. "I don't know if I should do that…"

Hermione smiled, "I'll do it too, so you wouldn't feel bad." With a wave of her hand, which she found that it was far easier than any spells that she had ever cast back on Earth. _'_ _Maybe_ _the magic flew better on Earthland because it was her birthplace.'_ With a cloud of smoke wrapping itself around the two girls. Then cleared away to see two good looking men in women's clothes.

Mira gasped, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're two good looking guys I've seen around here." Many within the guild gasped out, after realizing what had happened.

Lucy with short wavy hair that came down to her neck, with a little bit of spike to it. Her chest flatten within to make room for a chiseled look. Not in a way that looked like Natsu or Gray, but enough to show some muscle. The same went along with Hermione.

Cobra and Bickslow made their way to the bar from where they were to look at the two girls. Each of them was speechless. Even the proclaimed pervy lion.

"Well damn," stated Cobra with his baritone draw that he had. "You two look good no matter what…"

Bickslow glared at him, "I will agree with you, but they looked better as women." He wasn't blind and he knew to give a guy credit for looking good, but not used to seeing women turned men. "It's just unnatural."

Loke glared towards Hermione. "You take all the fun out of being a guy for me, don't you know that?" His voice became whiny when he spoke to her. "Now that I've seen you two as guys," he turned his head as he placed his finger against his chin. "You two aren't half bad. Almost model worthy guys…"

At that moment the door slammed open, showing Natsu coming in with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Luce! Want to do a job..?" He made his way towards the bar and wrapped an arm around the man, who Lucy had turned into. "Luce, did you change your hairstyle again?"

Cobra with his one eye popped out. "You know who you're talking to, Salamander?"

"Yeah, snake-breathe." He waved towards the blonde next to him. "I'm talking to Luce, as in Lucy Heartfilia. The one you've helped placed into that giant clock…"

Bickslow grinned before his tongue lolled out. "Don't you see that something has changed? I know you know it's her because of the way she smells."

The pink haired male glared at the two males in front of him. "Of course I would know by her scent…" He then glanced towards Lucy with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at her from top to bottom. "You know what, she does look a bit different…"

Lucy felt uncomfortable as her best friend was giving her a hard look while raking his eyes over her. She couldn't handle it. "Would you stop it," she hissed out in a deeper voice. "Oh God," she gasped as she raised her hands to cover her voice.

"Sorry," stated Hermione with a shy smile. "I think my spell worked too good here." Even her own voice had gotten deeper.

Natsu looked towards the two girls with a surprised look in his eyes. "You're both been turned to guys," he asked with disbelief in his voice. He then turned towards Hermione with a glare in his eyes. "Turn back! I want my friend back!"

Loke nodded, "No kidding, I want my princess back…" He then turned to Hermione dropping down to his knees. "I'll do anything if you two are back to women again…"

"Anything," the two asked at the same time. Hermione and Lucy gave each other a grin before stating, "Stop flirting with me!"

Natsu turned towards the kneeling lion with a growl. "You made them do this?!" He picked up Loke in one of his hands and slammed a fist into his face with the other. "You will pay for this Loke!" The lion flew across the guild, embedding himself into the far wall. Just as Natsu ran after him.

Bickslow turned to Cobra, "Should we join in?" He was kind of itching to do something, other than watching the pink haired dragon slayer having all the fun.

"Why bother," the snake loving smirking man stated. "Who is better at pounding someone like the flame-eater?"

"I guess you would know," stated the seith mage with a smirk. "He had placed you upon the ground more than once."

Hermione smiled before snapping her fingers. Causing her and Lucy to become back to normal. Lucy gasped out, "Oh, my back!" She reached for her lower back and rubbed it. "I didn't realize that my body was working against me."

Hermione gave her cousin a worried look. "You didn't know that your chest size could lead to you breaking your back, don't you?"

Lucy glared, while a sigh left her lips. "There is nothing to change genetics…" She made herself sit on the stool in front of her. Ignoring the two men behind the bar, as they were listening to her and Hermione talking.

"I could shrink them down a bit." She was trying to ignore Cobra and Bickslow, but seeing their eyes popping out was a bit funny to her. "Magic can do many things, even make your life better. Sadly, it can't bring back the dead or make food for you."

Lucy smiled, "The fundamental rules of magic… Yeah, I heard it." She glanced over towards the fight that Natsu was having with Loke. She almost wanted to end it, she really felt sorry for Loke.

Cobra huffed, "Hey, Salamander." He saw that he has gotten his attention, as well as the two girls that he and Bickslow want to impress. "Do you think the cubby lion learned his lesson? Bright Eyes here don't want to lose him anytime soon."

Natsu grumbled but walked away from the ginger on the floor, who looked beaten. "Yeah, yeah. He isn't much of a challenge these days…" The pink-haired slayer made his way to the bar again. "Glad to see you two normal again," he grumbled before glancing at Cobra. "Can you make something with fire in it?"

The poison slayer glanced at Hermione. After hearing something from her soul before making a drink and then gave it to Natsu. When he was given the drink, he took a gulp before coughing. "Cobra…" He glanced at the man with a few tears leaking out his eyes. "What's this..?"

The maroon-haired man smirked, "Thank the brown-haired vixen." His eyes darken, as he saw the surprised look in the other slayer's eyes. "Her soul told me what I make for you…" His lips pulled back even harder than before. "Did it have more of a bite for your liking, boy?"

Natsu glanced towards Hermione with raised eyebrows. "What's this called?"

"Firewhiskey, something that my professor liked to drink." Her eyes became distant for a moment. "He did have a deep voice from drinking it…" Causing her own lips to pull off to one side from the image of the man.

Cobra's eyebrows shot up before making his own drink and tried it. "Damn," his own voice purred deeper than normal. "I think I found that bite that I've been looking for."

Lucy's eyes popped out after hearing his voice. ' _Dear God, his voice and that purr…'_ She shook her head. ' _Lucy… Shut up, shut up!'_ When she glanced up, she saw the man and seeing his eye become darker with lust behind it.

"Let me try," stated Bickslow before Cobra made one for him. "Oh, man." Causing his whole body to shake from the rush of burning flavor to hit his system. "And your professor did this often," he asked as his voice staying deep.

"Oh yes," Hermione's cheeks became red after hearing Bickslow's voice. Making her shiver from where she sat. ' _If professor's voice caused wonderful dreams and Bickslow's voice caused a shiver. I hate to find out what kind of dreams I'm going to end up having.'_

"Bicks," Laxus called out from upstairs. "Did you man up with that voice of yours," he asked with a deep laugh.

The fool looking knight glared towards the stairs. "You want to come down here and duke it out like a man… boss?"

Lucy sighed, "Nothing is going to change around here." She leaned into Hermione with a glare towards the male blonde, who was upstairs. "Laxus, an alpha ego." She then placed her finger on her chin. "To be honest, I think it's a dragon slayer thing. They all want to be the alpha around here."

Hermione nodded with a small smile. "That makes sense," she glanced over her shoulder and saw Loke coming towards them. "Why don't you tell us what you know about dragons!"

Loke grumbled, "Enough to want to hit the lot of them…" He sat on the stool next to Hermione. "They have mates, which either gender is territorial, along with their hatchlings." He shivered. "I remember this one female who nearly took me out because of a check up I needed to do on a hatchling. The little one was sick and we needed to help…"

The dragon slayers that were within the guild, along with some others that were willing to listen. Hermione sighed, "What about the difference between them?"

Loke gave a harsh look. "Unlike the dragons from Earth, I don't know any of them here. All the ones that I've learned about from the slayers here. All of them are elemental quality." He took a breath. "The ones on Earth were different from each other. Because of the classifications that they hold. Along with what region they were born in and their body structure."

He leaned into her, to where he was looking into her eyes. "Remember that one dragon that Harry had to face for that God awful torment? Well, it doesn't just breathe fire, Hermione. It can shred a man in half with its tail. Its tail alone could be just as sharp as its claws."

"Harry," she gasped while her eyes became harsh with anger. "He downplayed that whole event like it was nothing… I should have known better…" Hermione turned towards Cobra with a smile. ' _Give me a drink, please…'_ She even told him how to make it, which he made it and placed in front of her.

"Hermione," asked Loke with worry in his eyes. "The last I've heard, you don't drink…" When he saw her placed the glass to her lips and pulled her head back to drink it down. "Hermione!"

Once she was done, her grin was enough to show everyone that she was related to Lucy. "I never drank around your brothers," she stated with heat behind her words. "For a very good reason… They would want me to drink them under the table." A laugh left her lips. "They would find themselves on the floor before the night ended."

Lucy gave her cousin a worried look. "What was that?"

"Where I came from, it's called a White Russian," she smirked. "Sweet with a heavenly taste."

Loke shook his head with his mouth hanging open. "What other things have sweet little Hermione have been hiding?" He gave her a glare before asking another question. "Did my little brother's corrupt you or something?"

She shook her head. "Nope, my father taught me how to drink." Her lips pulled into a wicked smile. "He didn't want a man to hurt me if I happened to drink a lot."

Lucy nodded, "Same with my dad." She placed her hand to her chin, as she leaned on the bar. "Dad said that it was one of the only lessons I had to learn before leaving home." She then glared at Cana, who was next to the Laxus. "Until I met Cana, I never thought I would have met a woman who drank as much as her."

Natsu glared at them, "Aren't women supposed to drink like that?"

Lucy and Hermione gave the pink-haired man a harsh look. "NO!"

Bickslow chuckled from where he stood. "Even I know that women should be beautiful in their dresses, drinking tea…" He shook his head while giving the fire dragon slayer his own goofy look. "Plus Natsu, Cana is one of a kind when comes to women…" He placed his hand in the air for a moment. When an object rushed to his hand before placing it on the bar in front of Hermione. "I wanted you to meet some of the souls I carry."

"Souls," asked Hermione with worry in her eyes before glancing at Lucy. "What does he mean?"

Lucy smiled, "You know that I have Loke…" When Hermione nodded, Lucy went on. "Well, instead of spirits, he has souls from those that passed. But these souls didn't want to pass into the light, as it were…"

The small object spoke up, "Nope, nope. Bickslow saved us…" The small voice giggled, "Thanks to him, we play all the time."

"Pappa," stated Bickslow with caution in his voice. "Be careful with your words…"

"Why," asked Pappa with a small sounding concern in its voice. "You saved us from fire…"

Hermione glanced up with wonder in her eyes. "Were they your friends?"

Bickslow nodded, "Yeah… We grew up in a place that outlawed magic…" He pulled off his helmet for a moment to rake his fingers through his wild hair. "Grrr. I hate this hair at times…" He glanced up, showing his dark wine colored eyes. "We were just kids, who lived in a poor town… We ended up being in a place that we shouldn't… Raiders came and burned the fields. While we're out playing."

"You were the only survivor," stated Hermione. She didn't know why he covered his eyes because they were hypnotizing to look at. She gave a small smile before lightly snapping her fingers. Causing his hair to even out and growing out in some places, into healthy looking waves.

"Yeah, I was. It was because of that and having floating logs following me that I was kicked out the town…" He reached up to touch his hair, only to bring part of it down to look at it. After he felt that the texture had changed. "What the HELL! I've never seen it like this," he glanced up with a surprised but happy look on his face. "Not since that fire!"

Hermione gave a heartwarming smile, while Lucy sighed. "I guess I should have done that for you, especially after the fight we had… once."

"You fought," asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Lucy turned to her cousin with a smile. "His boss had a wonderful idea and wanted to know who was the power mage of Fairy Tail. Long story short, I served Bickslow's ass on a silver platter that day."

"With my help," stated Loke from where he sat with his own smirk.

"You got lucky," stated Bickslow with a huff.

"Twice," stated Cobra from where he stood with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I least I allowed her to fight against me," stated Bickslow with an un-animalistic growl. "You didn't even give her chance to fight you…"

"Can't help it if I hear things before they happen," he stated with a shrug. "The only one who had put me in my place, twice was Red." He shivered. "Titania scares me…"

Natsu spoke up, "Something we can agree on." He shook his head. "I still can't beat her in a fight."

Cobra gave him a glare. "We should also agree about keep Bright Eyes from getting HURT you dim woad."

Hermione glanced at the poison eating man. "Why do you call Lucy that?"

He turned towards her, "You don't notice how your cousin has an ever lasting spark in her eyes? Everyone around here believes that she is the 'Light' of the guild."

"You're telling me its because of the light that's in her eyes that you call her, Bright Eyes?" When she had gotten a nod from the maroon haired man, she smiled. "I guess I can't argue with that kind of logic. But what would you call me, if you had a name for me?"

"Librarian," stated more than one person around her.

Her eyebrows raised when she heard that name. Not only from the poison slayer but also from Bickslow and Lucy. She gave a small laugh, "Okay, why that name?"

"You seek knowledge," the same three said together.

"Well, that is a lot better than the name I had gotten back at school."

"What name was that," asked Lucy.

Cobra groaned, "The Brightest Witch of Your Age. Couldn't they find something else, like shorter?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess they like long titles." She gave a shrug. "I mean, Harry is known as the Child that Lived. Along with the man that tried to kill him, Who Must Not Be Named." She smiled, "I guess thinking back now. Must of those were catchphrases."

Loke groaned, "The Wizarding World from Earth was full of cliches." He shivered, he then glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Compared to that and the world you were raised, was there any advances that we've done?"

"Nope," stated the woman from another world. "Where I came from, women had more rights than the wizarding world gave credit for. Women were allowed to advance in their careers without having a husband to back them up."

Lucy closed her eyes. "At least here, mages are valued as a person. No matter if you're a man, woman or child." She glanced towards the guild, who had quieted down for many minutes as they had talked. "Come on Hermione, let us show you the ropes around here. Natsu and I can take you out of a job…"

' _Oh boy,'_ thought four different people with different actions. Natsu was out of glee, while Cobra, Bickslow, and Hermione out of worry. At least two of them knew why they should be worried.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Hermione had gone on a mission with Lucy and Natsu. They were walking through the woods. Making their way to a distant village that needed an aid with local bandits. At least that was what the flyer had asked of them to deal with.

Natsu glanced behind him with a glare in his eyes. "I don't understand, they know I can smell them out. I just don't understand their reasoning to stay far behind us?"

"What are you mumbling about, Natsu," asked Lucy with irritation in her voice.

"Cobra and Bickslow have been following us since we left the guild," he stated with a huff in his voice. "From what I can understand, even with their whispered voices. They believe I can't protect their women when we're out on a mission." He turned towards the forest behind them. "COME OUT, THEY KNOW!"

After a moment of nothing, they heard footsteps coming out of the forest. Allowing the girls to see the two had indeed followed them. The girls looked at each other before going towards the way of the village. Leaving behind the stunned men.

"What did we do," the two men called out.

"Following us without permission," the girls yelled back.

"It's not our fault that we know that Natsu can cause a lot of trouble," they answered with heat behind their voices.

Hermione glanced towards Lucy with unbelief look on her face. "Really," she asked, hoping that they were wrong in some way.

"Sadly," she stated as she kept on walking. "Natsu doesn't know the meaning of keeping low. Or have any kind of plan before going into a fight. He just… goes for the moment of battle."

The other worldly woman sighed, "Just like Harry." She shook her head with sorrow in her eyes. "As much as I love Harry, like a brother. I'm glad he isn't here and we would have two of them to deal with."

Lucy gulped, "Is he that recluse? I'm surprised you're even alive."

Hermione gave her a worried look. "What about you? How many times should you have been killed?"

"You have a point," stated the blonde haired woman, while glancing back towards the other two males. "But both of them nearly did me in…"

"They didn't," stated Hermione with a giggle. "I think… which I hate to believe this. But I think they were testing you… at least in their own way they were." Her eyes harden with a memory in her mind. "One of my friends; before he became one, thought I needed to be put in my place. Not by action, but by words. It hurt, but we became close after an event that nearly killed me. I still hate trolls."

Lucy gulped after hearing her talk. "Can you tell me more." Hermione went into full detail of what happened on Halloween back at Hogwarts. During her first year. Everyone within the group was listening. Even the two in the back, as they followed at a reasonable distance. Knowing that Natsu would flip on them for being too close. "You nearly got yourself killed!"

"I didn't know there was a TROLL in the castle," Hermione stated with anger. "I was just glad that two inexperienced boys came and tried to rescue me." She shook her head. "From that day on, I was the one who saved their lives more than once."

"How was that?"

"Brains before brawn, Lucy. Something that I've always carried close to my heart." Hermione smiled with fondness. "The very essence that kept me alive."

The group found themselves at the edge of the village that they needed to be. Cobra grumbled, "Where do we need to go?"

Natsu glanced at the two that followed. "Since you followed us here, you'll be the support team on this mission." His eyes flashed with slight anger to it. "And I don't want to hear you complaining. You did tag along without permission…"

Bickslow groaned, "We only tagged along because we had a feeling that something would happen…" He glanced around the village and noticed that very people were out and about. "Where is everyone?"

"Scared to leave their homes," stated a deep voice that was making its way towards them. The group turned towards the voice, only to see a sharp dress elderly man. "I am Mason Mallen, I'm the mayor of this here village. Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?"

Lucy smiled, "We are sir."

The man glanced around with a smile. "Glad to see more than what I was told that would be coming." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Some of my people have been run out of town because of these forty bandits." He glanced towards the group of mages. "Please help my people, all we ask is to have our peaceful way of living again."

Hermione smiled, "We will do our best, sir." She glanced around. "Can you tell us anything more about them?"

"They are mainly men who have running round. Wanting anything of value or try to kidnap a woman here and there…" Mason shook his head. "They nearly took my daughter the last time they were in town."

Cobra grumbled, "Which way do they come from?" He glanced around hoping to get the job done sooner and get everyone back home, even the flame-brain.

Mason pointed towards the left, "They come from the west." He glanced towards the mages, with sorrow in his eyes. "Please deal with them as fast as you can… I don't think our town can handle another rade of theirs."

The five mages gave a nod before heading off towards their destination. Natsu grumbled, he glanced towards the two men that were part of Fairy Tail. That had been following him because of the women. He shook his head. ' _Does this have anything to do with love? Does love cause men to be so different than they were before?'_

"Yes, Salamander," called out Cobra from where he was walking. He and Bickslow were walked closer than Natsu had allowed before. He was close enough to whisper close to Natsu without having either woman hear. "Love does boggle the mind though. Even Bright Eyes is making rethink about life…"

Natsu turned to where he could look over his shoulder. "You'll keep her from harm? Even from yourself?"

"You're a dragon slayer, pyro. If you found your mate, what would you do?"

The pink haired man growled. "That doesn't answer my question, poison breath." He shook his head. "But to answer your question, I would treat her as my greatest treasure. The one to fill my life full of meaning."

"You thought Bright Eyes was your one, didn't you?"

"I did, at one point…" Natsu nodded, while he saw her talking with her cousin. "Now I see darkness because I don't know where my light is."

Cobra grumbled, "She's still your friend. Don't allow that light slip you by, Natsu." It surprised both men that he said Natsu's name. "Her light would go out if she lost her best friend."

Natsu sighed, "Does that mean I have to call you my brother-in-law or something?"

The snake loving man chuckled, "I would rather be known as the outlaw here." Causing both of them to chuckle some more. "But let's get this handled before discussing the future or lack of knowing what comes next."

"Agreed," stated the fire dragon slayer with glee.

The girls were walking ahead of the men. After a while of walking, Hermione's arm shot up to stop Lucy from walking any further. Stopping the two of them on the trail that they were on. The brown haired woman glanced around. Seeing nothing more than tall trees and big boulders.

"Why did you stop," asked Natsu. "I haven't heard anything…"

"That's why I stopped," stated Hermione in a hiss. Causing the men to walk around the women to shield them from possible dangers. "From my time on the run, silence is a bad thing. Even not hearing the birds is bad."

Sure enough, not one sound from any animal was heard. The five mages glanced around, not willing to step even further than they have. Them standing there had become a waiting game, which neither wanted to lose at.

After some time of nothing. "They figured us out," grumbled a male voice from some trees above them. "Time to show ourselves…" Movement was heard before a bunch of thumps surrounded them. Before cloaked figures stood before them. Which happened to be about ten of them. Meaning more was somewhere nearby. "What are you five doing out here?"

The man that spoke was hardly in their age group. He had greasy looking dark hair. Brown eyes that showed no emotion. His teeth chipped, as he made a snarl at them. "No one going to respond? I guess we're going to have to teach you a lesson then."

Hermione stepped forwards with a glare towards the man before them. "What lesson would that be," she knew that she sounded sassy, but didn't know what else to sound like. "Men like you lack charm."

Bickslow stood behind her with a chuckle. He made his way closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. He saw a flare in the man's soul before her. Making him believe that he needed to be closer to her before something happened. Hermione found it comforting and odd that her body fits next to him like they were met for one another. She didn't know if she should be enjoying the feeling while facing off with the bandits before her.

"Sounds like your boyfriend is being possessive all of sudden," the dirty man spoke with a hint of venom in his voice.

"He really hasn't asked to be one…"

"Oh really, in that case…" He raised his hand for all of them to attack at once.

Hermione felt her magic come alive and hit the ones before her. While she felt Bickslow's magic coming alive, while he hit the ones next to them. Hitting those that were in her blind spot. She was only glad that he was doing so.

Natsu had flamed out and took out as many of them as he could. Which ended up looking like he took the strong looking ones. While Lucy and Cobra lashed out with their own abilities to the ones rushing towards them. Meaning, Lucy whipped them, while Cobra knocked them out with his sleep poison gas.

Lucy pulled out a key, "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Once the maid had popped out of the Celestial World and into their own, she bowed. "How can I help you, princess?" Lucy gave a smile. "Can you get some rope and tie them up. Then bring them in for us."

The maid gave a stoke look before bowing again. "As you wish, princess. You want me to collect the money for you?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. We have more to collect before the day is out. But leave our names for us to let them know that more is coming."

"Understood princess," the maid poofed out before coming back to tie the bandits up.

Hermione sighed, "If the ten were here." She glanced around the area. "That means the others aren't that far away. Should mean there is an encampment or a cave nearby."

Natsu and Cobra raised their noses in the air. Sniffing the air like bloodhounds that they resemble at that moment. "Can't smell them, they covered their tracks good."

Hermione grabbed a stick from the ground and placed it on her open palm. She glared at the stick before speaking. "Point me…" The stick circled around for a couple of moments before stopping before the builders. That the speaker had come from. "This way."

Bickslow grumbled. "How accurate is that trick," he asked with a tone of disbelief behind his words.

Without speaking much, Hermione leads the group around the big logs and trees for a few minutes. They were starting to hear laughter from a distance. The five mages looked at each other before getting onto their hands and knees. Crawling towards the voices. After a little ways, Hermione pulled some ferns aside. Where the group was able to see about thirty or so men, gathering around an open cave.

Hermione glanced towards the knighted fool with a raised eyebrow. "Doubting that trick now," she asked in a whispered tone.

"Nope," he answered with a grin across his face. "But what do we do now?"

"Wait until nightfall," whispered Lucy. "Allow them to sleep and take them out then…" After a few moments of not hearing anything from anyone else. She glanced around and noticed that Cobra and Natsu weren't anywhere to be seen. "Where are..?"

An explosion of fire and a cloud of gas came into view. She found her answer before anyone was able to voice it. "Why do I even ask?" She glanced towards the other two that were beside her. "I guess we should go and help them."

Hermione, Lucy, and Bickslow rushed into the area with their own firepower. Backing up the two dragon slayers. The bandits were falling all around them. Once the smoke and fog had cleared, only the leader of the gang stood before them at the cave's entrance. He looked like he was built of muscle. Dark shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What are mages doing here," asked the leader with a husky sounding voice. "I didn't paig the mayor to call your kind for lowly bandits like us…"

Hermione glared towards the man. "He became desperate after you nearly kidnapping his daughter!"

The man nodded, "I can understand that." His blue eyes flashed with anger that lasted a moment. He glanced towards the mages before him. "I'll make this worth your while at least," he grabbed his sword and started charging at them.

Within a matter of minutes, the five mages had brought down the leader. According to the dragon slayers, he was hardly a workout. But nearly started to have a one on one with each other before Hermione threatened to tie them up for the trip home. Which caused the two to stay away from one another.

Lucy grumbled, "Let's get all these bandits back into town." Virgo came popping out of her own and started tying all them up and helped with dragging them back. "Thank you, Virgo," stated Lucy with warmth in her voice.

Hermione was following Lucy. It was when she saw the maid turned towards the men with her tongue sticking out. "Princess is happy with my good deeds," she hissed at them before following the blonde.

Hermione gave a worried look towards the men around her. "Does she do that, without Lucy knowing?"

"Yes," stated Natsu and Cobra. Causing the two to glanced at each other with a glare. Cobra huffed, "I have seen it from a distance to know that the maid is statistic."

Natsu shrugged, "She's good though." He chuckled, "She was great at battling me when we first met. Boy did that maid kicked my ass, before Lucy had gotten her."

"Before Lucy got her," asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, how did Lucy get her maid?"

Natsu smirked, "We were doing a job to destroy a book from this corrupted rich man. Well, we ended up destroying his mansion instead and the guy went to jail for other things that he was caught doing. Since he went to jail, Virgo needed a new Celestial mage to work for. So she sought out Lucy after seeing that she was kind to spirits."

Hermione smiled, "Lucy and Aunt Layla has always been kind to all living beings." Her eyes flashed for a moment. "Unless you get in away of what they care about. Then you're in hot water."

"Can you tell me where I've done wrong," stated Natsu with hurt in his eyes. "I always crash at her place at night, then I wake up with a kick in the face."

Cobra chuckled, "I can answer that." The maroon haired man smirked. "Bright Eyes likes her privacy and having you and your team crashing in without using the door. It can be bothersome to her." He shook his head. "She values her time away from everyone. Even though she hates being alone but value her time as well."

The pink haired man grumbled. "Women, hard to understand at times."

Bickslow gave a grin before wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. Bringing her closer to him. "I guess I forgot to do something, Librarian." Causing a fire in her eyes but looked at the knighted dressed fool with questions across her eyes. "Can you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione giggled, "You're asking now after calling you out on it?" She shook her head, as she wiggled out of his arm. "You got to ask me out now before that happens," she called as she jogs after Lucy.

Cobra nickered from where he was walking, bringing Natsu and Bickslow to follow. Making the Seith mage glare. "What's so funny, snake-man?"

"Oh, just hearing things." Cobra gave a smirk towards the knight dressed man. "You're going to have to showcase yourself if you want her to be your woman, soul boy." He then glanced towards the girls with worry. "We're both have to up our A-game on them if we want them to be in our lives."

"What do you mean," asked Natsu, as he crossed his arms with heat in his eyes. "I don't see the big picture about all this love and mush."

Bickslow groaned, "As a dragon slayer, I would think that you would want to a mate. I mean, don't you want kids to teach your magic to?" The Seith mage sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't want them to have my magic, it's outlawed. Even in this country."

Cobra gave a surprised look. "What do you mean? I thought Seith Mages were healers at one point?"

"They were, but when they go bad. They can rip the souls out of people and torcher them…" He shook his head. "I had to kill one, about I guess it would have to be about fifteen years ago. Just after I had started Fairy Tail. Makarov sent me, knowing that I would do it without question. In return, I would be out of the limelight from the council."

Natsu groaned, "I guess I can see the need to want to teach kids my magic." He shook his head with sadness in his voice. "But my goal has always been to look for Igneel. I would want him to teach them… He was the best."

The maroon man glared, "You would rather have an overgrown lizard to teach your children?" He walked over towards the pink haired goof and hit him across the head. "If I was a father; even if I was raised by a dragon, I would teach them myself. It means more to have a father, knowing he did something for his children!"

The two girls glanced back, they heard everything that they were saying. They seemed glad that their two appointed men, from the fated cards would be there for their children. It spoke volumes.

Lucy leaned towards Hermione to where no else could hear, not even the slayers. "I guess we have to stop being picky with them."

"Yeah, it seems so." Hermione smiled, allowing her face to lit up. "Maybe you were wrong about them."

"No," stated Lucy with her own smile. "I think they grew up, at least in their own way." She glanced towards Natsu for a moment. "At least they're more mature than my best friend. I guess that is something to go on."

Hermione leaned away from Lucy, to where she was able to talk and knew that the guys would hear. "You know, it's been a long time since I was treated like a princess." She glanced up to see the sky turning from blue to pinks and purples. "I would like to have at least one night of it."

Lucy gaped at Hermione, "I did walk away from that kind of life you know."

"Yeah," stated the brown haired girl with a smile. "Don't tell me you don't miss it. At least a night to dress up?"

"Okay," stated Lucy with a giggle. "I do miss that." She shook her head. "But I don't miss the drama. I can live a thousand lifetimes without that."

"Same here," stated Hermione with heat in her eyes. "I don't miss the stuffy dinners at your parents' house. Christmas's there had sucked the life out of the magic of the season." She smiled fondly, "But I miss your mother's stories about the stars…"

The two girls kept talking, giving their men some ideas about their possible dates. Cobra grumbled, "I think I'm going to have Midnight help with an idea that I would like to throw at him. Knowing Bright Eyes, she wouldn't say no to a double date with her cousin…"

"I take it that you got a plan," stated Bickslow with hope in his voice. "I mean, I can help with those ideas as well."

Natsu shook his head, "I can help with your planning. I mean I know Luce well enough to voice something or other… I would like to see her happy."

From that moment, the three agreed to head for the guild once done with the job. They knew that they would have rope another male into their plans to make things work. But knowing the future was on the line. The date had to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

When the group came back to the guild from their mission. Cobra, Bickslow, along with Natsu ran off to the dark corner of the guild, where Midnight was floating on a carpet. Sleeping, like a man who lives for the night life. The three bombarded the man before he was even awake to comprehend anything. He raised his hand and a blast of magic sent the three mages across the guild, hitting the far wall with a massive thump. He glanced up to see what all the racket was, once his eyes were focused enough. His eyes popped out.

"Cobra! I told you not to wake me like that," stated the sleepy mage. He glanced up to see a few other men around him. "What's going on and am I going to like this?"

The maroon dragon slayer chuckled, "It depends if you're willing to help out an old friend or not?"

Bickslow grumbled, "And also help a new friend, as well."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest with a huff escaping his lips. "I'm only here to make sure that these two handle themselves well. Knowing that they want to use you to surprise their girls with one of your illusions."

"My illusions," asked a two tone haired male. He leaned back to look at everyone better. "Alright, what's the idea that you have?" Between Cobra and Bickslow, they ran a couple of ideas that they had for a surprise date for their girls. "That's good and all," stated Midnight with a small smile. "But do you have an idea of where you want this setup? Or who is serving the dinner?"

Natsu smiled, "I can get Mira to help out on those two things…" He glanced towards the bar. "But I'll wait when Lucy and Hermione aren't there to listen in."

Midnight grumbled. "I'm going to have to sneak back in the old mansion again, aren't I?" He grumbled as he rubs his chin as he put himself into a deep thought. "I going to have to do a lot of digging."

Natsu glared at the mage that was floating on his carpet. "I'll go with you. It isn't because I don't trust you, but I do care about Lucy." He glanced towards the blonde. "I don't want to have her old estate to go into the dust because of something that was done…"

Cobra and Bickslow glanced at one another. "I guess we should go to," stated the dressed knight. "At least get an idea of where they came from. Even though Hermione wasn't part of that but she grew around it."

"Agreed," stated the poison slayer. "We should know who we're going to spend the rest of our lives with. Without them feeling uncomfortable when it comes to talking about it." He shook his head. "Bright Eyes still has emotional ties to her past… All because of her father not really being there after her mother's death."

Natsu glared towards the once enemies if he had to be honest with himself. All three of them were enemies towards Lucy at one point. "You should have seen what happened during our war with Phantom Lord." He shivered. "Seeing her cry, trying to tell us about her family life was not easy to watch."

"You caught her from a ten story building jump she did," asked Cobra with a gasp from his dried up lips. "What was going through her mind?"

"She told me that she heard me coming," the pink-haired man stated with sorrow in his voice. "All she was thinking was to get as far away from Jose as fast as possible." He shivered after remembering the Phantom Lord's deranged master. "He was going to use her to get more money from her father at the time…"

Bickslow whistled, "I guess she would have rather died than face Jose or her father again…"

"She faced both of them again," stated Natsu with fire in his eyes. "Jose sent Gajeel to kidnap her back into his hands. While most of Fairy Tail was in the middle of a warpath with the guild. Once everything was done and over. Lucy ran off to face her father head on… She never told us what happened but she said she handled it."

Midnight nodded, "She handled it…" He gave a chuckle. "When I had Lucy's little doll, I learned from it about her father. Who had been searching for his daughter for seven years, all to say sorry to her…" He nodded. "Jude knew that his daughter wasn't dead, just lost…"

Cobra raised his eyebrow. "You never talked about that doll much. What else did you learn from that little spy of yours?"

Midnight glanced towards the bar and saw that the two girls were making their way away from it. The cousins walked over to where they sat before the bookworm friend of Lucy's, Levy. Seeing the three sitting around at Gajeel's table. Which the dark-haired dragon slayer was watching them with a smirk upon his lips. They moved, 'I hear you… Won't tell, yet.'

Natsu glared at the iron slayer. "Knowing Gajeel, he wants to see where this is going before he speaks to Lucy about this…" He shook his head. "So what did you learn from Michelle?"

"Things that Heartfilia may want. Like, photos, home movie lacrimas that were made from back then…" The reflector mage glanced towards the men around him. "We might be gone for about a week on this."

Natsu glanced around, "Should we head out tonight… That way they don't have an idea of what's going on?" When he had gotten the unmistakable nods. He went off towards the bar, where Mira was busy with cleaning and putting away some cups. "Hey, Mira. Can you lend me an ear for a moment?"

The white haired barmaid dropped whatever she was doing and looked at Natsu with raised eyebrows. "What is it Natsu? I've never heard you talk so… forward like this."

The pink-haired man grumbled, "I'm only helping those two with Lucy and her cousin." When he saw her interest, the two leaned into the bar with low voices. "I'm helping them with a surprise date for the two girls. But they may need a place to use an illusion and someone to provide dinner for the event."

Mira placed an elbow on the bar, placing her fingers to her chin. "I can come up with some options. Anything else?"

"We're going to be out of town for about a week. Helping Midnight with some ideas about the illusions… Can you keep Lucy and Hermione off of our trail for a while?"

The barmaid smirked, "If there may be babies down the line… I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen for you lot." She glanced towards the four other men that would with Natsu. "I'm glad that they have changed sides… I couldn't imagine seeing those two girls being chased by those. That were once our enemies from a time or two."

Natsu laughed with mirth in his eyes. "I guess we all needed some time to grow up, Mira!" The surprised look came from the white-haired woman before him. "Oh don't give me that look, Mira. You were thinking it too."

"But you stating it is what is shocking," stated the woman with surprised wonder in her voice. She gave him a glare. "What have you done with the real Natsu?"

"Now, now Mira," he glanced around. He was only glad that besides Gajeel, no one was really paying attention. "You know me, I only voice things when they're needed." When he saw the glare from the demon before him, he sighed. "Fine, I just want to see my best friend happy. As much as I would love to kill the poison breath, he will do whatever it will take to make her happy." His eyes went out of focus for a moment. "As for Hermione, from what I can tell she's like Lucy and I also want her to be happy…"

Mira gave a heartwarming grin. "You are a sweetheart Natsu… I can't wait to see who you end up with," she smiled with hearts swimming in her eyes.

The pink haired male gulped. "Mira," his voice became a little high pitched. "I don't think I've met my mate yet and sometimes from what Igneel had once said. Not everyone runs into their mate in their lifetime."

Mira grumbled, "As much as that is true. Everyone deserves to be happy Natsu, even you."

Natsu shook his head, as he glanced over towards Lucy. "I think that ship sailed long ago, Mira." He turned towards the barmaid with a smile. "I'm happy with the family that I have… That is all that I can ever hope for." He turned towards the other men that he had started talking to. "We're all set to leave."

Cobra glanced over towards the girls, seeing the dark-haired slayer watching them. "What about the iron ass over there. Do you think he might be following us?"

Bickslow grumbled, "I hope not. I can handle the two of you since I need to. But another one, it's a bit much." He glanced towards the girls, his eyes full of what if's flying through his mind. "Should we let them know that we're not going to be around for a while?"

"Let the She-Demon tell them if they ask." Cobra glanced towards the table for a moment longer before facing the men before them. "We should be heading out and pack for our trip."

The other agreed before leaving the guild. Midnight went off to find Kinana, who was behind the bar. "Hey, Kin! I'm going to be gone with Cobra for about a week."

The purple young woman turned to him with a worried look. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"No," stated the bicolored-haired male. "Cobra wants me to help him with some research for him."

"Ah," she smirked as she made her way towards him. "Does this have anything to do with him wanting to impress Lucy?"

"Maybe," he stated with a little bit of fear in his voice. He knew that she was once Cobra's snake. But didn't know how she felt about Cobra living out his life with someone besides her.

"Good," she stated with warmth in her voice. Kinana laced her fingers with the man before her. "I would love to see my big brother, happy again."

"Big brother," asked Midnight with worry in his voice.

"Yeah," she looked into his dark eyes. "He never told you, has he?"

The reflector mage glared as he glanced towards the guild doors. He wished that the snake man was there for him to yell at. "No, he hasn't. Then again, he holds more secrets than my father ever did."

The once snake woman smiled, "That is one man I'm glad that I don't remember much of." She shook her head. "From the stories that I've heard around here and Erik. I don't think I would have peaceful dreams like I have." Kinana tightened her hold on the man before him. "Whatever you're doing, please take care of yourself, Macbeth."

His lips pulled back into a smile before bringing her hand up to his lips. "I will Kin. I'll see you when I get back." He then let go of her hand and left the guild behind. He was met at the door with the dark-haired dragon slayer with a hard look on his face. "Black Steel," stated Midnight with a hard look of his own. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm coming along and there is nothing you and your posse can do about it." The ex-Phantom Lord slayer stated with no room for anything in his voice. "Whatever you have planned for Bunny-Girl and her cousin, I want in on. I don't want to see either one of them hurt…"

Midnight groaned, "And there is nothing for me to say or do to talk you out of it?"

"Not unless you want them to know…"

The reflector mage knew that he couldn't fight with the slayer without having the girls finding out. ' _Why was I left to deal with him on my own?'_ He glanced at the iron slayer with conviction. "Fine."

Then they left to go to do their own packing. Midnight was the only one; other than Natsu, who had visited the mansion. He would have to lead the group there. Mapping out any leads from what he had learned from his cursed doll that he had once used.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Cobra, Bickslow, along with a few other men came with them to the Heartfilia Mansion. Where Midnight wanting to get some more information for the illusion to happen. It took them a couple hours on the train before another couple of hours of walking. Until they had gotten to the mansion.

"Do you know who owns the place," asked Gajeel, as he looked over the estate. He gave a whistled. "Dang, if I knew about all of this. I think I would have married Bunny myself."

"The bank, from what Lucy had told us before." Natsu glared at the dark slayer. "You do realize that you had beaten your bride-to-be if you had known."

"I really wasn't happy with myself," the dark-haired man stated. "I'm doing whatever I can to make it up to her, you know." He gave a harsh look towards the pink-haired man. "I have nightmares about that day…"

"Really," asked Natsu with a thoughtful look on his face. He then turned towards the poison slayer. "Is that true?"

Cobra nodded, "He is… one of the few things that he had wished that he had changed about his past. He's not alone in that..." He glanced towards the entry hall that they had all just entered. "Where do we go from here?" The poison slayer glanced towards his old friend with a heated glare.

Midnight sighed, "Well." He brought a hand to his chin. "We could go to her father's old study… I think there were some photo albums in there..." He started walking up towards the second floor of the massive mansion.

Bickslow grumbled while looking around the painted images on the walls. "Who are is this woman, who looks so much like Cosplay?"

"That would be her mother," stated Midnight with a far away sounding voice. "The doll gave me a massive download of information the last time I was here." He glanced towards one of the paintings. "It seems Mr. Jude was infatuated with his wife."

Bickslow whistled, "I don't blame the dude…" He shook his head. "But I feel sorry for the little princess, she must have felt the ghosts from this place."

Natsu shook his head. "No, she loved her mother…" He glanced around for a moment. "I have heard her talking her in sleep at times…" He glanced down, not wanting to say much about what he had heard from his best friend.

"About this place being her gilded cage," asked Cobra with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I've heard her soul say it a couple of times. Especially around July 7th."

"The same dated that all the dragons left us," stated Gajeel with worry in his voice. "What was the date that her mother die?"

"July 7, X777..," Cobra glanced at the two dragon slayers. He saw something that looked too shocking for him to realize. "Your dragons, they were gone that day too?"

"Why didn't Lucy tell me," growled Natsu with heat in his eyes. "People all over the guild had told her about Igneel. She's told me as much…" He then glanced at the nearest painting of Layla Heartfilia with pain in his eyes. "I lost my father the same day she lost her mother… I really don't feel like a great friend, all a sudden."

Midnight grumbled as he leads the group further through the house. While Cobra had grabbed Natsu by his scarf. Hearing two out of three dragon slayers grumble behind the reflector mage. Who was proving his patience a great deal. He shook his head. "I sometimes wonder why we joined Fairy Tail, was it because you two wanted a friendly rematch?"

Cobra and Natsu glared at the two tones haired mage with heat. "What does that supposed to mean," the two stated as one.

Midnight glanced towards Gajeel with a raised eyebrow. "You were part of Phantom Lord, why did you join Fairy Tail?"

"Wanting a free rematch whenever I felt like it, against Salamander."

Cobra huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well, I guess all enemy dragon slayers of Fairy Tail think alike…" He smirked as dark thoughts flooded his head and not all of them came from himself. "I guess we should have a top dragon slayer competition… Without the little like of course…"

The pink-haired pyro loving friend had his signature toothy grin. "I'll be up to that, any day… Anytime." His good attitude seemed to sore after hearing more possible things that would come later. "Oh, I'm fired up…"

Gajeel glared at his old time clashed slayer. "Would you pipe down, fire-breather. We're here because of Bunny and her cousin… Do you really want to be fired up and burn her home down?"

"No," grumbled Natsu while looking around. "Not that you have a point but I will not forget our upcoming battle…"

"Whatever," Midnight grumbled as he leads them down the hall of the second floor. "I guess I started that one…" When he found the right door, he pushed it open to see a massive library before them. "If I was wanting to have important things… I would have them near the desk."

Bickslow glanced around as his cloak swift around him. "Babies," he called his little totems, which flew from his cloak and swirl around him. "Seek and find something that we may need…"

"Seek and find," echoed the five totems before shooting off around the massive room.

The two tone haired mage glanced back. "Why get them to look, when I might what we need?"

The Seith mage smirk, "It's not I don't trust your judgment." He glanced around, causing a shiver to run down his spine from many things that ran through his mind. "But knowing the rich, they do tend to hide things out in the open…"

"You would know," asked the raspy dragon slayer. "You act like you've been around some…"

"I have," stated the soul mage with a haunted look in his eyes. "I grew up living in the life of what Cosplay has been… Let's just say…" He took a deep breath as he walked around the bookcases on the left side of the room. "I was disowned because of having magic."

Cobra closed his eye, "Is that how you call it?" He shook his head while glancing towards the right side of the room. "I guess that is the nicest way of saying it."

"What," Natsu glanced towards the two mages. He saw the pain on the shoulders of Bickslow, to the sorrow vibe from the snake loving slayer. "I have a feeling I don't like to know the answer to that."

"Nope," stated the two that knew.

Midnight sat down at the desk and started opening the drawers. Pulling and shoving things as he glanced around each drawer. "Some many files… house, staff wages, railroad reports… even reports on Phantom Lord…" He glanced up after opening the one with a guild name on it. "Iron Dragon Slayer, a possible ally in investment… assassination…" Midnight glanced towards the slayer in question. "Had Mr. Jude talked to you?"

The raven haired male shook his head. "No, but I would have done it for him." He glanced outside of the windows that were behind the desk. "Like I said, I would have married Bunny…"

Midnight glanced down at the paperwork again. "Wow, I never thought I would ever see the man the same way again…" He shook his head. "I'm glad that I've never met the man…"

"What," growled Natsu from where he stood, which happened to be near the door. "What did that man write down?"

Midnight glanced up with a surprised look in his eyes. "He was going to get Lucy to marry a man and then get Gajeel to kill him, just so he can have the money. Then marry the girl off again, before the wedding night."

Cobra sighed, "Isn't it close to slavery..?" He glanced towards the books again. "Glad he isn't around to win his approval…"

"Guys…" Natsu had gotten everyone's attention. "The man saw the error of his ways after Lucy came her and gave him her mind." He shrugged, "I even met the man. But only briefly when she thought he was in trouble. He changed after realizing that she was right. Life is worth living without having money weighing you down… Plus, her life is better now than it ever has."

Cobra smirked. "And it will be even better," he purred out. Causing many within the room to stop to think about it for a moment.

Everyone glanced at Natsu, who seemed to be deep in thought. Natsu's face turned red and yelled, "SHUT UP!" He placed his hands over his ears. "She's my best friend… I don't want to know!" He then turned towards the poison slayer with heat in his eyes. That everyone knew his fire was somewhere within. "I don't care that Cana's cards picked you for her. But I'm telling you if you ever harm her. I will kill you myself."

"Even if she and I are mates, Natsu," Cobra asked with a hint of innocence in his voice. "It is a dragon term, is it not?"

"You're not even a real dragon slayer!"

Midnight shook his head from where he sat, still going through drawers. "Even if he was made into one, Cobra is still a dragon slayer… He had to read up a lot of books to know what he was getting himself into." The two tone haired male grumbled, "He even had me read some of them."

"So when did you find out that Luce was your mate, huh?" Natsu was not happy with the information that he was learning. "I know it wasn't during we first met. You were nowhere near her during Nirvana."

Midnight sighed, he shoved a drawer closed with a force that it echoed through the room. "It was during the clock, you fire-storm!" He got everyone attention. "He was second guessing himself whenever he was close to her…" He raked his fingers through his hair, allowing a huff to leave his lips. "I would find him giving her lingering glances towards her."

"Geehee," laughed Gajeel, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bunny has that effect on dragon slayers from what I've heard…" His lips pulled into a smirk. "She had me enchanted."

"Sting," Natsu spoke up.

"Rogue," huffed Bickslow. "All because he wanted to see why Gajeel was keeping a close eye on her."

"Wendy," stated Natsu with a thought across his head. "She loves her like a sister. Then there is Laxus…"

"Only because she beat me," stated Bickslow with a growl. He gave a huff. "She didn't just enchant dragon slayers, before meeting her cousin. I was a little bit enchanted myself…"

Midnight grumbled, "I was too." He glanced up as everyone looked towards him. "What? The way she stood up to me and back talked like she did… Then the way she took over the clock like she did." He shook his head. "I feel sorry for whoever tries to rule the world through her again… I would kill the guy myself."

"You guys are lucky I'm not being a jealous asshole here," Cobra stated with his cocky attitude that he was given. "Otherwise I may have killed y'all by now." He glanced at the bookcase and brought out a book that had no title. He flipped it open to see some crystal encasings. "What the hell…"

"Bring it here, Cobra," stated Midnight with a raise eyebrow. Once the poison slayer placed the book in front of him. "Oh, I've heard about them. These are a 3D lacrama projector TV images."

"What now," stated Natsu with worry in his voice.

"Instead of see these on a TV lacrama screen. You place it on the floor and see what is being played. Like seeing the person before you…" Midnight took out one of them and glanced at it. "I wonder what they hold?"

Gajeel huffed, he made his way towards the crystals and grabbed one of them and placed it on the floor. After a while of nothing showing. He tapped the crystal with the side of his shoe before the image flickered up before them. The image of a very beautiful lady stood before them in a ballgown. Her rich blonde hair curled around her beautiful face. She gave a small curtsy before them, showing her manners to whoever was recording the video.

"I am Lady Layla Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage." She spoke with confidence and power behind her graceful voice. "I am Lucy's mother… What you're about to learn is all true…" She turned towards her right side for a moment. Showing a little image of a little girl running in the background. "I don't know how much longer I have but I must open the gateway for Zeref. Allowing five dragons and their human charges across the doorway of time…"

Many within the room glanced at each other. Showing that everyone was shocked to hear such information from the dead woman. "I must do this…" Her voice wavered as her image glanced towards her daughter. "I have to do this… or my little Lucy will die…" Her hand grasped her gown over her heart with pain in her eyes. "Thanks to my ancestor; who made a deal with Zeref and the dragons to allow them through to this time. My daughter may die without these dragon charges." She glanced up towards them, as she took a deep breath. "Lord Zeref said that these children will kill the Dragon King, the one who will destroy the world…"

"Acnologia," growled Natsu with heat behind his voice. Causing many others to shiver where they were.

"Anna Heartfilia wrote in her journals that these children are our last hope for the world. Please, whoever knows these children. I want you to keep my daughter safe, she and her cousin will have the power to aid you in your endeavors." A couple of tears left her eyes, just as two girls came running around her. Showing the younger versions of Lucy and Hermione below her feet. "What are you two up to," asked the somewhat bright voice of Layla.

"Chasing sprites," stated the two girls.

"I think they flew towards the window…" When the two girls had run off from the image. Layla glanced towards them again. "Whoever has their hearts… please… Keep them safe." She gave a knowing smile. "Thanks to Hermione's mother, there is a prophecy for them." Her warm eyes became harsh. "Together with their hearts, will be the powerhouse that the world needs. Ending the darkness that the world has never seen… Dragons will cry to arms once more. The light of the heart will outshine them all…" Her smile, which they had seen that Lucy had inherited from her. "The fate of the world is in all of your hands." Then the image faded.

"Wow, pressure much," Gajeel grumbled before falling onto the floor with a sigh that left his lips. "I never would have dreamt of that…"

Natsu glanced down with sorrow in his eyes. "We killed her mother…"

"How did you come to that conclusion," stated Cobra with a thoughtful look.

"Well think about it," Natsu glanced up towards the others in the room. "Anna wrote in the journals for Layla to open the gateway, for us to enter this time…" He saw that he had gotten their attention. "Because of that gateway… It asked for a sacrifice, Layla's life. During Eclipse Gate, it had built a lot of magical power from the Grand Magic Games. Therefore, no one had to die without that amount of magic feeding it."

"Shit," stated Gajeel with horror in his eyes. "Bunny Girl isn't going to like this…"

"We can't keep this from her," Natsu huffed from where he stood. "She would want to know…"

Cobra closed his eye, "Why do I believe that you're right but yet wrong?" He then opened his eye to look at Midnight. "What's the next one?"

Gajeel picked up the one that was on the ground and went and grabbed the next one. He did the same thing as the one before. An image of Layla and Jude dancing in the ballroom with Lucy and Hermione in the background watching. Showing everyone within the room a Christmas themed occasion. Hearing music in the background, while the couple before them smile like hidden lovers do.

"So this is what they were talking about," stated Bickslow with wonder in his voice. "They looked… happy." A thump came behind him, as he turned and say his totems dancing around. "Babies! What are you doing?"

"Found something!"

The knight dressed man made his way towards them and picked up a book that was lying on the floor. He grabbed it and flip through it, finding many pictures within. "They found pictures." He carried it towards the desk since everyone was around it.

Midnight opened it and found what he was looking for. "Black Steel, turn that off and place it back in the book that we found it in." He glanced over towards Natsu. "Take those. I know that you'll keep them safe for Lucy, knowing that you want to show her."

"Damn right," the fire dragon slayer spoke with heat in his words. He wanted his friend to have something of her parents. Even there may be tons of secrets that she may not know about.

"Let's go to the ballroom and test out my illusions from there." He picked up the photo album before leaving the library. "I want it as flawless as possible." Once in the ballroom, he glanced around. He was trying to get the whole room the ech into his mind. "Alright, let's see if you guys can do some kind of waltz…" He snapped his fingers before of images came before them.

"Holy shit, Midnight…" Bickslow glanced towards the man with shock written on his face that was visual since he had a visor covering half of his face. "How did you do that?"

Before Bickslow and Cobra were their lovely ladies in ballgowns. Lucy in her bright pink dress with white lace, accenting the dress. While Hermione was in periwinkle with purple lace, accenting her own dress.

Gajeel sat down on the floor near the wall with a whistled. "They look pretty close to the real thing."

Midnight shrugged, "I improvised…" He glanced towards the two before the women. "You might as well act like they're the real thing to see how this goes…"

Natsu grumbled but sat near Gajeel to see what was going on. "I'm not going to be there to see you guys get hit but I can see what happens now."

Cobra sighed before making his way closer to Lucy. "Shall we dance, Bright Eyes?" Lucy gave a small bow before allowing him to dance with her across the room.

Bickslow swaggered up to the Hermione image with his tongue lolled out. "Hey Baby, want to have a turn with me?"

Cobra stopped in his waltz with Lucy and turned to glare at the Seith mage. "Baby? You call your flying toys babies, can't you come up with something other than that? And I don't think Librarian is going to cut it either."

"What about you, you can cut the Bright Eyes snake boy."

"Why," asked the maroon haired male with a smirk. "Her soul sings louder when I call her that." He started waltzing with the image of Lucy. He was enjoying the illusion, hoping the fantasy would be just as close to the real thing. When the date would happen.

The soul mage glared at the poison slayer. "When we get back, I want to run some names around her and I want to see if anything comes close to her liking it." Bickslow started with his own dance with the image of Hermione. He couldn't believe it was an illusion, he wished it was the real thing. He would love to see her smile for real and see how it would affect him.

Midnight grumbled, "What is with you soul reader and seers with nicknames?" He shook his head. "I really don't see the reason behind it." He then glanced towards Gajeel. "Why do you call the blonde, Bunny? Is it because she hops around like one?"

The dark haired dragon slayer laughed, causing his belly to move with his laughs. "Not even close!" He laughed some more. "Whenever I'm on stage, I shoved her into a bunny costume more than once. Ever since I've always called her that." He tapped his chin with his finger in thought. "Back when I met her during the Phantom Lord days, she did hop a lot…"

"I would understand Blondie since her hair is blonde."

"That's what Laxus calls her," stated Bickslow with his own grin. "It drove her crazy, which I think he enjoys seeing the fire in her eyes when he calls her that."

Gajeel glanced around the ballroom with a surprised look in his eyes. "How in the hell do the two of you know how to dance? I mean, I would never picture the two of you learning something like this…"

Bickslow glanced towards the two dragon slayers on the floor. "I told you, I grew up around rich people… I had to learn how to dance. Plus the acrobatics that I use in my fighting is a form of dance."

The maroon grumbled, "When I was growing up as a slave. There were nights that we couldn't sleep, so one of the older ones would teach us." He closed his eye, hoping to shake the images out of his head of his past. "Stating that it was a form of escaping, imagine that we're somewhere else. Living the life that we hoped to have."

"Same here," spoke Midnight as he leaned his head against the wall. "It helped with keeping the nightmares at bay."

Natsu glared, "Lucy tried but I guess I was hopeless since she stopped trying."

Gajeel laughed, "I'm better than you. Levy still tries to get me to dance, once in awhile."

The totems were hovering in the air, each one of the signings in different tones. Bickslow glanced towards them with worry in his voice. "What are you five up to?"

"Up to," they asked with a quivering tone.

"Yes," stated the knighted dressed man, as he stopped dancing with the image.

"What to wear?"

Cobra had stopped his dance as well. Causing the two males to look at each other with worry in their eyes. "That is a question?"

"Girls too," asked the totems again.

Since everyone had a lot of thoughts running through their minds. Causing Midnight to lose focus on the illusioned women, making them fade away.

Natsu asked, "Mira?"

"Mira," everyone answered. They knew from that one statement that the two males would need to have the matchmaking barmaid to help them. Even more so than what they have asked before.

Gajeel smirked before a deep rumbling laughter left his lips. "She's going to be asking for your firstborn…"


	6. Chapter 6

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

At the guild, Hermione and Lucy were sitting at the bar. They had looked around and noticed that their men if they must acknowledge them as weren't there. They weren't really upset about seeing that they weren't around either. It was just… weird for them not knowing where they were.

Lucy called out to Mira. She was hissing at him to get some orders done while chasing him all over the kitchen. "Mira! Do you know where," she asked as she glanced around for a moment. "Where the guys are?"

Mira glanced towards the girls with a small smile. "I think they're doing things with Natsu and Gajeel. Why do you ask?"

"Now I'm worried," stated Lucy with fear in her eyes.

Hermione glanced towards her cousin, "Huh? I hate sounding less than my intelligence."

The mint colored haired male chuckled. "You might have more moments of such since you'll be stuck with Bickslow." He shook his head. "You poor girl, your intelligence will be tested."

Mira turned to the minted haired man and hit him across his head with a wooden spoon. "Don't make me go demon on your ass, Freed!" She hit him once more before making her way to the girls. "As for what Lucy was saying, Hermione. Whenever the dragon slayers are together, destruction surely follows."

"Like bash brothers," the brunette asked with worry in her voice. "I've heard the term a lot from where I came from. But I would never believe that statement ringing true around here."

"BASH BROTHERS," called out the massive blonde male, from upstairs. He brought a tankard to his lips. "You know, the term fits for us slayers."

Freed grumbled loudly for all to hear. "Same can be said for you and Bickslow, Laxus. I swear the two of you can put Natsu and Gajeel to shame…" He brought out his sword and waved about, causing many vegetables to fly around the kitchen.

"Really," asked Lucy as she leaned over the counter. "Tell me more…"

Freed chuckled, while Laxus was growling darkly from where he was sitting. But enjoying in seeing the blonde Celestial Mage learning about himself. He also saw the fire of wonder in her cousin's eyes.

"Back when we were younger, it wasn't just Dark Guilds that we brought down." He glanced up while his eyes went out of focus as he thought. "If I remember right, I believe we brought down a couple of towns… fighting monsters I believe."

"It was," grumbled Makarov as he made his way towards the bar. "If memory serves me right… It was Bickslow and Laxus that were the biggest contenders on those demolished towns." He shook his head. "Those two also charm women out of their panties… Evergreen turning men into stone for following too close… and you, Freed. You were the behaved one, I still don't know how you surround yourself with them."

"Gramps," gasped Laxus. "We even each other out… We're not as bad as we once were." He took a sip of his drink. "Just know that age does bring control over our best efforts."

Evergreen giggled as she walked towards the bar with a smirk on her lips. "Or was it that your hormones evened out…" The guild chuckled as they saw the surprised look on Laxus' face. While a deep blush was on Freed's. "Well, I think I speak the truth."

Hermione shook her head in wonder. "No matter what planet you're on, males will act the same."

Master Makarov chuckled, as he climbed onto the bar. "Glad to know that there is not that much of a change in the human race…" He turned towards Mira. "Can I get a drink, dear?"

"Yes, master." The white-haired barmaid served him before giving him his drink. "I guess it's safe to say that we women can rule the world," her bubbly voice stated as she winked towards the girls at the bar.

"Mira!" Causing the girls to turn to the massive sounding voice of an equally massive white-haired man. "That is not very MANLY of you!"

"What," she asked innocently in her voice. It was the kind of voice that made everyone look at the believed She-Demon of Fairy Tail. "Without us girls, you wouldn't be able to multiply…" Causing all the male population of the guild to fall to the floor from the shock of hearing her statement.

Master Makarov chuckled, "Oh how the many of fallen to such a true statement." He glanced around the guild with worry in his eyes. "But the future isn't clear…" He took a drink of what was in his cup. "I do see stronger ties ahead. Thanks to Cana's cards, I believe the future is much brighter than it was before."

Hermione glanced towards the small man. "Other than Mira wanting more couples in the guild. What was your need for a strong future to happen?"

The aged man chuckled. "I'm a grandfather at heart, child. I would love to see many little ones running around here before my time is to pass." He glanced around the guild with a small smile on his lips. "I want this place to be alive. Family has always been a deep seeded belief. No matter if isn't blood. Family is everything to us…"

Lucy smiled that reached her eyes. "You're a big softy, master." She crossed her arms over her chest in thought. "I see the need for us to grow into our magic." She glanced around with worry in her eyes. "But children… that is something a bit permanent."

"What's wrong Blondie, not liking the idea of having kids?"

She glared towards the older blonde with heat in her eyes. "It isn't that Laxus! It's the fact that I'm always finding myself hurt or kidnapped while on a job." She took a deep breath. "Having a child would just add a lot of fear that wasn't there before."

"That's true," stated Hermione with her own fears in her eyes. "I mean, you would have to allow your man to take care of you. That was something that Uncle Jude and my father told us not to do. Independence and authority is the key to knowing your true self… Was that what he liked to preach?"

"Oh, yes." Lucy allowing a bit of air out of her lungs. She shook her head, "I guess I am kind of scared of having children. I mean, father was a loving man before mother died. I just don't want them to grow up like I did…"

The aging man reached over to Lucy and grabbed one of her hands. "As the children grow in the guild, they wouldn't be lack of love." His love showing through his eyes. "Don't allow your past fog the possibilities of happiness later in life."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lucy. "I'm sorry I wasn't around, Lucy." She glanced around and saw many loving faces around the semi-crowded guild. "You can't say that you're surrounded, my loveless people." She then glanced towards the blonde male. "Well, maybe at least one."

"HEY," Laxus yelled out. "I love… in my own way."

"Of course you do, Laxus," stated the man in the kitchen. The man who would stand up for the lightning dragon slayer, no matter what.

Mira turned towards the minted colored haired man with a glare. "Are you only cheering him on because you fear of his magic?"

Freed glanced towards her with his eyes popped out. "I...I d..don't know… what you're… talking about, Mira."

Hermione and Lucy glanced at each other with grins plastered on their lips before facing Mira. "Doubled whipped?" The two had always seemed to say things as they see them. This happened to be one of the times that they were on the same wavelength of their minds. Causing many within the guild to look at the two with surprised looks but ended up chuckling from what they've heard.

Mira's mouth dropped open after hearing the cousin, while her eyes were full of happiness. "Wow," she gasped, shaking her head. "You two seem to know one another pretty well." She smirked like a demon that she holds within. "But tell me, don't you like the idea of having children one day?"

Hermione smiled sadly, "I did at one point. Before I knew how darkness can slip into one's life." She glanced down at her hands. Picturing a little baby in her arms, being held by the one that loved her. "I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing my knowledge to the next generation. But what price am I willing to pay, when darkness still has a foothold in this world?"

Makarov spoke from where he sat, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Sadly," he took a deep breath. "Darkness will always find a way into this world." He glanced around, seeing the guild watching them. He then allowed his eyes to find the girls again. "But is it enough to kill the little happiness that we can find in this world? No, because it is worth fighting for."

He noticed the thoughtful looks in their eyes. "How can we carry our wisdom without the next generation there for us to teach." He gave a small smile. "Enough though our children will fight, but us what if they fight alongside us? Wouldn't we twice as strong than before?" He took a drink from his tankard before going on. "Wouldn't you want to see more rays of sunshine than cloudy days? I for one can tell you that a child's smile is brighter than any sunny day."

Lucy gave a thoughtful look before glaring at Mira with heat within her brown eyes. "Those boys are planning a date, aren't they? That's why there is a massive talk about children, isn't there?" She then glanced towards her guild master, seeing him flinching from her glare. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Now, Lucy," stated Mira with her hands up high. "Don't be foolish… They are trying to find a way to make a date that you might enjoy." She then glanced at Hermione. "For both of you…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I know that neither of you might not like the idea of taking your choices away when it comes to finding love. But Fairy Tail has seen too much sorrow and need a push for love and happiness to grow. I'm just trying to have that… for everyone."

"What about you," asked Lucy with worry in her eyes. "Are you going to allow your card's choice for you to have your happy ending? Because from what I've seen, you're not happy with Freed."

"You're right Lucy," stated Mira, who gave the blonde a determined look. "I guess I'll show you, by eating my words." She turned around and marched up to Freed. Once there she grabbed him at his red coat that he loves to wear and brought him closer to her. Allowing her lips to shove onto his. Showing the passion that she held and causing the two to moan against each other. Mira then shoved him away from him and glanced at the two women. "Happy?"

Lucy and Hermione had been fighting back blushes that were on their cheeks. "Yeah," the two answered again. The two couldn't believe their eyes, seeing the matchmaking demon showing them that love can be found. Even by the chance of luck of cards.

When Mira found her way back towards the bar, she gave a harsh look. "Once those boys come back and ask you on a date." She glanced towards the two pair of brown eyes with more heat than Lucy had ever seen her. "You WILL accept!" A dark aura was coming off of her, while she was leaning on the counter. "They even asked Midnight, Natsu, and Gajeel for help on some ideas for the two of you. And you WILL like what THEY come UP with!"

Freed chuckled from where he stood, causing the three to look at him. Seeing his cheeks were as red as his coat. "Now Mira, love. Shouldn't you stop while you're ahead? You wouldn't want them to know everything before this date of theirs, do you?" He gave his stunning smile. "Isn't having a surprise part of the romance of it all?"

Hermione and Lucy glanced at each other. Neither one of them had luck when it came to romance. They've seen others experiencing those things, but never them. It was one of the things that they were having issues with their own lives. Nothing was adding up to what they had once pictured for romance.

Hermione had pictured a guy with her old professor's voice and intelligence. It was one of the things that she had valued all of her life. Intelligence tells what a person really is, especially when it came to what they know and how they imply it. A sigh left her lips, ' _Why can't romance be easy? It would sure be better than what it has been in my life. At least it isn't Ron.'_ As an image of her red-headed, who was a goof of his own right. Enough to cause one to tears in the friendship department. ' _Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I really never seen a future with your youngest son.'_

All Lucy had known about romance, besides the knowledge of unrealistic views of books. Her father really didn't help. She grew up around arrange marriages and contracts to dictate one's life. It was one of the main reasons why she ran away from home, after all. She wanted to find love in her own way, not some card to tell her that this was the man to love… ' _I did kind to allow myself to fall in love with the idea of being with Natsu… Then again, I'm kind of glad that the cards didn't say him. He is enough of a nightmare at times. I mean, do I want to have an uncontrolled danger like the pyro. Or the controlled danger that reeks of Cobra?'_

The cousins saw the flash of recognition. Knowing that the future was better with what they have from what was given to them and not what others had controlled for them. They knew from their own knowledge that the cards hold their own understanding of the future. Fate's way of communicating to them that this was the path to happiness. A better outcome than what they may have wished for.

Hermione and Lucy faced Makarov, who had an understanding look in his eyes. A smile pulled at his lips. "I see from the look from what I'm seeing from the two of you. That you've found a way to cope with what is given to you?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, master." Lucy glanced down towards her hands. "It's hard to be independent for so long and then get hit by the hand of fate… Your choices that you had thought you had is taken from you." She glanced up, seeing most of the guild was giving understanding looks in their eyes. "It's enough to want to fight back. Even though you may hurt others to have that independence back."

"Oh I understand," the elder man spoke with the weight of his wisdom. "It enough to want to question one's life." He nodded, as his eyes had gone out of focus as he went into his mind. "One's freedom is something to value, but what good is it if you can't share your life?"

"Are you listening to this," hissed a scarlet redheaded woman in armor. She was sitting somewhere within the guild, at a table with a man with blue hair. Hitting him across the back his back. "And you will keep listening."

Lucy smiled brightly as she glanced over at the warrior woman. "Erza, I think Jellal needs those brain cells that you're trying to kill!" She glanced towards Makarov again with a sad smile. "I guess having an arranged marriage hanging over my head for a time in my life, has gotten me to fear that kind of future."

Some people within the guild, who had never known that part of her past had gasped from hearing it. Freed glanced towards Lucy with a worried look in his eyes. "What?"

Hermione glanced towards Lucy with sadness. "Uncle Jude Heartfilia. The owner of some of the railroad lines in Fiore and other surrounding countries." She took a breath. "Didn't you have an arranged marriage with some Duke in Basco or something?"

"Yeah," it was the only answer that Lucy was willing to give.

The whole guild was in shock from hearing something about Lucy. Sure they knew from the battle of Phantom Lord that her father was a rich businessman that wanted to marry her off. But other than that. No one really asked anything else other than the slim knowledge of what Lucy was willing to give them.

"Well shoot Blondie," called out the loud man from upstairs. "What made you want to come to a lowly guild when you came from riches?"

Freed glanced towards his blonde friend. "LAXUS," causing many within the guild to look at the minted haired man with shock across their faces. "YOU KNOW ENOUGH OF MY PAST!"

"Sure… but..," then something came across the man's storm-colored eyes. "Oh… Freed, I didn't mean…"

"SHUT UP!" Freed then walked towards the counter where the stun girls were. "You don't need to explain any further… I grew up from the same background as you, Lucy. I am the second son of a lord, here in Fiore. So I understand where you're coming from." He took a deep breath while glaring at his friend. "Other than the man ruling in the frontlines of businesses and the household. The women are in the background to make the man look good… Not something I support, mind you." He glanced towards the two girls before him. "But I'm glad that you've found your way to the guild. Experience like as you see fit, not how the nobles would have liked."

"Thanks, Freed," smiled Lucy with a couple tears leaking out her eyes. She glanced towards Hermione with a thoughtful glanced. "What about your father, would he wanted to arrange a marriage for you?"

"If he did, I would be surprised if he survived a heart attack with my choice words." Hermione allowed a small chuckled to leave her lips. "I wouldn't allow anyone to tell me who I should marry and I'm glad you didn't either."

Freed gave the two girls a smile. "But what it's worth. I'm glad to see that the two of you are with Cobra and Bickslow." He shook his head with a fond smile across his lips. "Those two need the two of you in their lives, for I fear for their very lives. You two will balance them out nicely."

Laxus called down with a grumpy tone. "He's telling the truth about that." Causing everyone at the bar to look up towards the blonde male. "Bickslow needs someone who is intelligence to balance out his hyperactive personality. While Cobra needs someone carrying to balance out his poison self." He shook his head. "Glad to see that the two of you have come to the guild for those reasons alone. Other than experiencing your magic and world as you go."

Makarov glanced towards his grandson with an unreadable look. "Are you trying to wise, Laxus? Because that is one of the wisest things I have ever heard from you… at least in a long time."

"Don't get used to it Gramps," the storm-colored eyes sparkled in mirth. "Got to keep you on your toes."

The elder man huffed, "Just go home and work on getting me those great-grandbabies for me!"

A sheirl came from upstairs. "Like hell…"

"On it, Gramps," before a flash of lightning left the upstairs.

"Well that got him out of here," stated Mira with heat behind her eyes. She then glanced at the cousins before her. "Why don't you two go out and do something for yourselves. Knowing that you might need to take this time to do some shopping. Anything that will help clear your sweet heads from the stress."

Hermione and Lucy glanced at each other, smiling. "Bookstore." Then the two had gotten up and made their way out of the guild. Not realizing that many were giving them hopeful looks. Knowing that their futures will be far different than they had once thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cards Started It

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

The men that had gone to the Heartfilia estate had found themselves back the guild. Glad to see that the two women weren't there. They had glanced around before making their way towards the bar. Seeing Mira smirking at them, making the group believe that she was hungry. It wasn't the type of hunger that they could easily just go out and give her what she wanted.

No; what she wanted, it was something far more life-changing than they would like to admit. She wanted to see marriage in children in the future. Not for her own marriage or children. No, she doesn't work that way. She wanted others to have these more than for herself.

Gajeel chuckled darkly; it sounded so low, it was nearly hard for the group to hear it. "Who do you think she has such thoughts for...I wonder?" He glanced at the men around him. "I would hate to see...what future she has already have envisioned for ya."

Midnight shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's a good thing that I'm only the...special effects guy." He shivered after seeing the dark look that she was given them. "Otherwise I hate what she has...planned."

"Thanks," growled Cobra lowly towards his friend. "You're not leaving me to face that woman...alone." He saw his friend wanting to wiggle out of the group, but he reached for Midnight and brought him closer to himself. "You're going to walk this road with me...or I tell her to speed your...romance along."

"No," gasped the two toned-haired male with a glare in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me," growled the poison slayer.

Bickslow gave his signature goofy smile before he marched up towards the counter. "Hay Mira!" He leaned over the hardtop, as he leaned towards her. "How's it going?"

Her smile only grew darker than it had before. "I believe…" She looked towards the guys before her, as her eyes raked over them. "I have two men...to dress up?"

Gajeel laughed, he threw his head back. His laughter being bounced off the walls of the guild. Causing many within to look with worry towards the dark-haired dragon slayer. Making many to believe that nothing good would come to those that had caused such emotion. He moved his way towards his corner of the guild, knowing that he would be left alone.

Natsu glanced around at the group that he came in with. Shivering in his sandals, not wanting to take part in dressing up in fancy clothes. He really hated being around them, even if he wasn't going to wear them. It still made him want to itch. "I'll wait for you guys…" He looked around the guild. "...here." Then he went off to sit down at a table, which held the rest of this team (minus Lucy).

Mira still had an evil looking grin on her face. Knowing that she still had three of the men in front of her. "Looks like I still have three…" Her eyes flashed with glee as she saw them before her. "..to get dressed for your night of activities."

Midnight glared at Cobra with a heated glare. "I hate you, you know that." All he got for his troubles was a raised eyebrow. Causing the sigh to leave his lips. "Oh, all right! I can see I have no other choice in the matter."

"No," growled his old friend. He glanced at the goofball of a knight at the bar, who he saw the look of worry in his eyes. "What shall we do now?"

"Sadly," Bickslow grumbled darkly, which surprised many with his tone of voice. "She will be dragging us across town." He glared at the bar maiden. "Why can't we wear...I don't know, one of our bests?"

"That's not going to happen," stated Mira with her sweet sounded voice. Then a moment later her she-demon came out growling at the men before them. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS FROM ME!" She then turned back to her normal sweet self. "You're going to every shop that I take you and you're going to enjoy yourself."

The guild at large had stopped whatever they were doing. They had seen the two sides of Mirajane, it was enough to let them know that she was angry with the men before her. It was enough to let most of the guild to stay out of it. All but one…

Evergreen made her way towards the bar with her devious look in her eyes. "Mirajane," she called out sweetly. "Let me help with this endeavor," she then fixed her harsh eyes towards her teammate. "Since I'm usually the one that he listens to."

The barmaid gave her fellow female guildmate a knowing look. "Why Evergreen," all the men, not just ones before them to step back or duck under a table. "I would be delighted to." Every man shivered down their spines, as they heard Mira's voice. Knowing that no good would come to those that were on the receiving end of her sights.

The two women came towards the three men. Grabbed them by the collar of their clothes and dragged them out of the guild. Each one of the three men were grumbling. Hoping that someone, anyone would help them to get out of the hold that they had found themselves in. But none would help them.

Hours later and the three men came back to the guild. Each one of them looked rugged from their ordeal with the two women that took them all over town. A massive voice called down to them, as he laughed. "What the HELL happened to YOU three? You act like someone was pulling your teeth or something?"

"More like someone pulling our balls in the swinger," declared Cobra. Glaring at the blonde calluses upstairs. "How about you get your ass stuffed in things that are stiff enough to walk on their own?"

Laxus laughed, turning his head to where he was able to Cana passed out in a coroner. "No thanks slither brains…. I have more than enough to handle." He chuckled darkly. "Is pleasing a woman, worth everything you dealt with today?"

Bickslow gave his old friend the one finger salute. "It's worth every jewel I own to see her happy." He allowed a sigh to leave his lips. "The day she showed up here...I think I might have made a promise to myself." He shook his head, seeing everyone was looking towards him. "That I would do anything to see...her happy in some way."

He then glanced towards the ground. Not really wanting to see that they were seeing… As if it were the first time...it was maddening to see. "She told us that she was in a middle of a war...before coming here." He gulped hard, remembering how lost she looked when she woke up. "I don't want to see her like that...again."

Cobra closed his eye for a moment. "I know what you mean, Soul Boy." He shook his head. "Knowing that she's Bright Eye's cousin...it was still enough to make me think for a moment… What if that was her. Not the Librarian that was harmed." He glanced towards the foolish looking knight. "So, I know what you were thinking."

Their tag along spoke up from where he had fallen onto the floor. From his own experiences with being dragged around Magnolia for the other two's women. He allowed a tired huff to leave his lips. "I know...at least knowing their history. They do need to be spoiled...at least for a night." He saw understanding from the few that had left the guild. Who had gone to the mansion to seek answers for ideas to surprise the girls. "I wish I could go back in time...wishing now to not being the man...I once was. Not being the Midnight that...Blondie knows."

Everyone within the guild was seeing many shades of those that...they had viewed as enemies at one point. If they had to reflect on everything they knew...the answer for them changing was simple as seeing the light of day. It was because of Lucy...at least in some way. Even Natsu, who everyone had known to just run in and do the job without really helping anyone out. It was all because of Lucy since she came into the guild...even the fire-breather had changed. It was because of him; threw her influence on him, he was able to change others as well.

Sure the guild was known for being a family. But none of it had really sunk in. Not until their 'Light' came and joined for it to really become true fact. Lucy Heartfilia had become the true heart of the guild without conscious. But seeing her cousin being carried in by the arms of Cobra. On a faithful day as she was brought in, they truly didn't know that Lucy could show such sorrow.

It was enough to know that as a guild, they weren't willing to see that side of her again. Sure they had seen during the 'games' how heartbroken they've been to see her hurt. Experiencing a small loss of her being held captive at the capital because of her being a Celestial Mage. But for some reason, seeing her lost and broken for someone else. It was enough for them not wanting to see ever again.

Gajeel sighed from his corner of the room with a heat-filled look. "I think as a guild," he took a gulp of air as he struggled for words. He then glanced towards Natsu for a moment. "I hate you, you know that Salamander! I was never one for...words." He shook his head for a moment. "We should help Cobra and Bickslow with this surprise they're cooking up."

Midnight raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Gajeel, you do know that I was going to...bring a...image for them to relive." He glanced around, trying to hide a blush. "At least in some way."

Mira gave a thoughtful look. "What about they have a quiet night with...their men." She saw the hard blush from the two men in question, she gave a giggle at their discomfort. "But we could have a week-long party...for the rest of the guild to take part in." She saw the disbelief from all the members around her. "We could have a 'Lover's Ball'?"

The master had been sitting on the bartop, drinking his tankard for some time. Keeping watch as Mira had been dragging the men around town. He glanced at Mira with a thoughtful look. "It would give a chance for everyone to have a celebration of finding their...true love." He raised his eyebrows after hearing a lot of groaning throughout the guild.

He chuckled, "I see that may be a stretch for some of...your imaginations. But I do declare what I hold dearly in knowing." Makarov took a drink. "Love is something to be treasured...regardless if you're a dragon slayer or not. Love is something that can only know a precious gift that can never be taken lightly."

"You just want great-grand-kids, old man!"

The little elder glanced up towards the man, who was standing in his loft of all places. "That may be true and all, Laxus. But an old man like me would like to see this guild to be overrun by little feet. Even from our own members, as they bring their own little ones into the place." He looked around for a moment. "I would like to see life to be brought into the world… A world that we've seen enough darkness for one as me, to last a lifetime."

The blonde mass of muscles looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Ahh, man."

He grumbled for a moment before making his way down the stairs. Making Bickslow slightly uneasy. He trusted his friend and all, but there are times that he knew Laxus could be a loose cannon at the time. Once the blonde stood before him, Bickslow was surprised to see warmth in his eyes.

"When did you grow up," Laxus asked. After seeing his friend's red eyes from under the visor, he took a deep breath. "I mean...you usually find the fun in all situations." He waved towards his friend that he had known for years. "You've never spoken anything that was not without humor. I have to ask, have you grown up?"

"Shut up," Bickslow grumbled before shoving the massive man away from him. "I can be...non-humorous at times." He glanced around. Trying to hide a blush that he knew from being the center of attention when he didn't want to be. "I can act like a regular adult."

Freed chuckled, as he leaned across the bar. After wiping his hands on a rag. "Bickslow," his smile pulled his lips. "You have to agree to some extent that you hardly show...your less than stellar attitude."

Bickslow sighed as he placed his helmet down on the counter top. "Forgive me, Freed. But it's hard for someone like me to deal with everyday life. Since I have known to deal with souls." He glanced at his hands. "Not everyone would ever feel comfortable about being around me. Yet alone, my magic. I'm just so..." He glanced up, showing his sorrow in his eyes. "Having fun was the only way I knew to lose myself...without resorting to… Something that might kill me later."

Evergreen smiled as she had gotten closer to the lost looking knight. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. "You know, I've always seen you as a brother. My every wish was to see you happy, Bickslow. I'm just glad it happened to be Lucy's cousin." Her brown eyes shone with happiness for them. "All I ask is that you don't lose that sense of happiness."

The two-toned haired man chuckled. "I don't think I would want to lose it. Knowing that brighter days are before me…" He shook his head, with a great smile on his lips. "I've never imagined that I would be this happy. Once I had found the one…"

Mira smiled warmhearted, causing many others to do the same. "Isn't it great!" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Having this feeling that is only making your heart feel light… There is nothing like it, I can guarantee it."

Midnight grumbled, "I love to butt in and stop...whatever the hell this is." He waved his arms around the room, to get everyone's attention. "But don't we have plans to execute before the girls come back to the guild?"

Cobra sighed, ' _I would love to see what Lucy would look like…? All dressed up.'_ He had many images flashing across his brain. Not one of them could be close to what she could ever look like. Even though, she has become his personal angel.

' _Hermione,'_ Cobra heard Bickslow's own thoughts. ' _I wonder if you're going to be just as mystical as your name implies? You seem to have fallen from grace to be with the likes of me.'_ Cobra could understand where his friend was coming from. Since he had the same thoughts for her cousin.

The Poison Slayer walked up to his friend and nudged him with his shoulder. Where Evergreen wasn't standing near. Once he had gotten his Fairy Tail friend's attention, he gave a slight nod. "Same." They never really had to tell the other anything. Just knowing that they had similar thoughts and it was enough of a conversation for the two. It was enough to cause the guild to be worried at times. Just not the moment, since it dealt with the heart more than anything else.

Evergreen huffed, "You know, I hate it when you two do that." She pulled away from her declared brother, shivering. "It bugs the HELL out of ME."

"No kidding," stated Laxus with a worried look in his stormy eyes. "But you have to admit. It comes in handy when you want a surprise attack on the enemy." His voice grumbled as he turned and walked away from the happy group. "I sometimes wonder, how we ended up with the snake-breath at times."

Cobra chuckled darkly, his eyes glared towards his group's leader. "You know, I sometimes wonder the same thing there Sparky!" His purple eyes flashed darkly. "Just be glad that the council threw me towards you guys. You would hate having me as your enemy forever!"

"Don't I ever know it," cried out a voice. "You were always difficult to bring down. Even while we were battling against each other!" The male grumbled as he had gotten to his feet, making his way over to the group. "Let's get this going."

"Thanks for the bouts of confidence, Salamander!"

"Just remember," the pink-haired man hissed. "I'm only doing this for Luce." He glanced towards the floor. "I just want to see her happy."

Mira smiled even more so, even it was hard to see it. Believing that she would break her own mouth. Just to smile like she was doing. "Good, time to get everything together. I imagine that they will be here in a few hours…"

From that moment, everyone had gotten together to discuss things with Midnight. To see what will work with his illusions. Knowing that they needed to put together enough props to make it work or even more believable. Everyone knew that Lucy needed it more than anything. Growing up without a mother for so long could be hard anyone.

' _I hope this will work…'_ A common thought had raced through everyone's minds that day.


End file.
